Redemption
by Nicolesque
Summary: Goten is once again on the chase for our saiyan Princess as trouble lures her, this time to space. A surprise engagement and more family secrets proceed to entwine the star-crossed enemies, while Vegeta strives to reclaim his galactic royalty and forget that which possesses Goten: the submission to a magnetic, volatile bond.. Sequel to Control.
1. The Fire After The Storm

Home.

That's what he called it. That word, that unknown entity so unfamiliar to my schema and the last eighteen years of my life...

But that was our destiny. That was where we were to go.

Kami, how little we knew of the difficulties that lie ahead of us.

* * *

><p>The aftermath of all the chaos and destruction lay before her, the reins of tragedy coiling themselves around her strained heart as it resigned into a curdling scream. She released every tension of the abuse and the vengeance, the pain and the suffering, all in that weeping wail of resignation. Finally, she was free from the continued anguish and yet enslaved by the remaining scars all at once.<p>

Goten stood and watched, frozen in a numbed shock. He probably would have reacted more noticeable if he hadn't just killed two people who he had once loved and cherished. He swallowed his wavering emotions that were beginning to bind him and made his way to the now sobbing Bra. Her blue streaks were wet from the newly pouring rain, as if even nature knew they both needed a good cleansing from all of this.

The trees swayed to the sudden, abrupt force of the turbulent wave of wind that accompanied the Earth's purging of raindrops and precipitation, as if this tremendous amount of weather had been building for years, even decades. The howling of the blowing currents was an eerily haunting sound effect as they proceeded to lift inconspicuous leaves away from their grounded home. Innocence swept up in a storm of destruction with only debris left behind to be not only managed, but dealt with.

Bra was able to lower her emotional outbreak to a minimum of silent whimpering and sniffles as Goten cradled her slack body in his aching arms. It seemed everything hurt after that one chilling night. Thankfully, home was not far and the flashbacks were even farther from Goten's clouded, fatigued mind. All he wanted was to sleep, to guard Bra's weak composure with his own, even if it truly amounted to nothing. All he wanted was to be the one to be there for her. That was all.

Nothing.

Bra remembered nothing. Everything was so numb, so shaken, and so vulnerable that even the slightest reminder of the climactic events from the time before would have reduced her to nothing. She felt nothing. Life was nothing. There was just nothing left anymore.

She thought she heard faint voices as she was carried into a house that she no longer recognized. Her sullen, empty eyes wandered but saw faces she could not name. She turned away from those faces, hiding her face into Goten's shoulder like a shy infant meeting a stranger. Those faces were just too concerned, too much in shock, especially as Goten revealed bluntly who was dead, and who was alive.

She did not feel alive.

All she felt was being laid down on a bed, her wet, mud-sodden clothes being peeled off of her aching body as they were replaced by a cotton nightgown. She looked blankly ahead into the darkness of the wall, the blue streaks showering through the windows indicating that morning was near. She shook her head so slowly that Goten didn't notice; she did not WANT another morning to come. She did not have wants. She simply existed, existing and ceasing to exist all at once.

An intake of air, patience, and courage before, "Bra."

She blinked. He took it as a response with some strange sort of gratitude.

"I love you."

Nothing. Nothing from her, inside of her, or within her.

He left after a moment of still air had been the only force in the room, shutting the door ever so softly.

* * *

><p>"How is she?" Bulma's first, demanding question. Goten sighed, tired and dull.<p>

"She's ...," He looked away to the floor, feeling shame and regret wash through him before his revelation, "Catatonic."

Bulma gasped slightly before looking down. Everyone was still. 18 piped up from the corner of the room.

"Not surprising. She's been through hell," Came her scoffing remark. Bulma sent her a glare.

"Look, missy. I happen to know what my daughter has been through, thank you very much-"

"You sure about that?"

Bulma recanted, "Well yeah, I couldn't help but be revealed to last night that my own daughter was moles-"

She stopped, sobs instantly wracking her body at the mere idea of her tiny, five-year-old version of herself being so victimized so young. And by someone trusted, even! But isn't that the way these things usually happen...?

Her thoughts were interrupted by Goten's rescue from her awkward emotional lapse.

"Well anyway, she is okay. I checked for injuries. A couple scrapes and bruises, but she will be fine. She is a warrior, just like her father. I have no doubt she'll come out of this-"

"Heh... Who are you trying to fool, boy? You may be a son of Kakarott, but you're only the second whelp. The only thing you've accomplished is an attempt to kiss my ass right now."

Bulma's teary face swung to her husband, disbelief written on her face at his unkind words,"Are you serious, Vegeta? You really think he has done nothing for our daughter? She wouldn't even be in that room if it wasn't for him!"

"She has begun the process of what us soldiers- TRUE warriors- call, 'cocooning'. She is internalizing everything to where she is numb and in shock, and eventually the trauma will arise... And then how safe do you think we will all be? You think this is OVER? Just because the other one of our fucked-up offspring is dead, that the threat is gone? Well THINK AGAIN, woman! And this time, you won't have your precious Kakarrot to save you... NOR MYSELF!"

With that, Vegeta stormed out, a grief-stricken Bulma frozen in her stance. She wouldn't chase him, not anymore. He had been gracious enough to stay and raise his two children, let alone stick around as long as he did to deal with this for this long.

"No," Goten immediately interrupted her thoughts, putting a hand on her shoulder,"They are his children, which makes him responsible. Not you."

"I need to sleep," A weepy Bulma announced, moving away from his hand and to her bedroom.

"Yeah, this is getting uneventful now...," said 18, turning back to add, "Don't lose hope in her, even if it does get ugly like Vegeta said. You stuck out this long, you may as well work some more for the prize."

Goten's jaws clenched at the thought of more hardship. He wasn't in pursuit of Bra, but he was in the pursuit for her happiness and the safety of the Earth. Maybe his father was here no longer, but his older brother was dead and he was the only one left after Vegeta who gave a shit anymore. However, Bra's happiness needed to be in sync with everyone's safety... Or else, he would have no choice but to-

No. Never.

He couldn't.

He shook his head to find a bed to lay it on, seeing shapes and colours all around him in the hallucinatory state of sleep deprivation. His thoughts turned to Bra, but after her lack of response to his proclamation, he decided to leave her alone for now.

That was a mistake.

* * *

><p>She had drifted to a lifeless sleep, a post-war zombie in a cotton nightgown with very shallow breathing whose chest barely moved a centimeter during. As tired and sullen as she felt, it was purely physical. No emotion existed within her psyche, no complex was controlling any thoughts, as there were no thoughts to be controlled. No ideas, no creativity. Basically, she had zero personality and memory of any life she may have had before the screaming in the rain. She had been put to sleep by her own soul, and now her soul was in its own coma as well.<p>

She was not Bra, with all of the damage and desire for revenge, any longer. She was asleep.

But dreams always occur in sleep. Even if the hippocampus is not intact enough to facilitate memory of the dreams themselves, they still occur. Perhaps her defense mechanism of wiping out her memory storage really was in full gear, because despite her being unaware of dreaming, the nightmares that haunted her in her ghostly comatose state formed inside of her a body temperature of up to 150 degrees.

While any human would have internally combusted, or practically melted to death, her Saiyan genes prevented this and externalized it instead, setting the entire bedroom on fire.

* * *

><p>Ahhhh yeah. A sequel. A lot's happened to me and I've been busy with work and living life in my own world that I totally forgot about this one. Alas..<p>

She's baaaack... :)

And ready to rumble! Lots in store for this one, I foresee. I've missed my little pistol, Bra. I hope you guys have, too. Please review, let me know what you think. I must warn you, as an ode to my over-achieving nature of being artistic, I am NOT reviewing my long-ago completed prequel to this. So if there are inaccuracies, please try to ignore them unless they absolutely interrupt your flow of understanding. There is a reason of my doing this, I promise.

Just like in any painting or work of art, the spontaneity is always planned. :)

Review to read more soon!

~Jckash03


	2. To Wish and To Regret

Goten's facial features ticked slightly as his nose caught a musky odor that awoke his overworked body from its embraced sleep. He willed his eyes open reluctantly, feeling for a fraction of a moment the irrepressible and undeniable urge to crawl into himself within a fetal position and hide from the next catastrophe, the way his mother would cradle him when he had a bad dream. This definitely felt like one, that was for damn sure.

But he sprung up, shoving the feeling away and realizing the smell was musky because it was fire.

Instantly, he dove out of bed to his door, swinging the door open to get to her. Why wasn't her ki out of control? He couldn't sense even a whisper of activity coming from her. Adrenaline coursed through his veins, electrifying his body in his pursuit to save her from whatever had happened this time. Luckily, she was right down the hallway from him and the fire hadn't ventured out there yet. Billows of smoke floated towards him, filling his lungs with its carcinogenic nature and making him cough harshly. He got to the door and tried to open it but the knob had been locked. Surprise etched his features; he never locked it when he left.

Wasting no time, he forced the door open with his maniacal strength to face the entire room in flames. There was not one thing on fire, except for Bra, who was sleeping on her back with her eyes still blissfully closed.

"Bra!" He yelled, and by this time Bulma had woken up from the smells, unaccompanied by Vegeta. He looked back and felt a dreamlike stance take over him, everything happening in slow motion. Bulma's eyes widened with a stunned fear that brought no movement to her shocked silhouette. She was literally frozen, staring at the blazing room with almost a wistful gaze, almost relieved in an eery notion that Goten didn't have time for. But as soon as he looked back, the fire had stopped.

It was gone.

Bra had woken up, her doe eyes staring up at him like he was intruding, interrupting a sacred ritual that he was unaware of. But he leapt to her, his hands on her shoulders as she sat up in a mummified stance.

"Are you okay? The room was on fire!"

She slowly turned her head to face him, her eyes making no emotion, her face no expression. It was as if she didn't recognize him. Then she looked down, keeping silent before turning and laying back down.

"I am very tired." A monotone Bra announced. Goten was taken aback, hurt, and merely lost. A stab of fear claimed his chest as he pondered whether all he had done was for naught.

He felt anger rise in his throat as he looked at Bulma, still catatonic in her wonder at the flames. Shaking his head, he scoffed and pushed past her. She looked down at the ground in shame, rubbing her frail neck with her pale hands and watched his striding figure leave the smokeless hallway.

* * *

><p>"You're making a huge mistake, boy." Proclaimed the Saiyan Prince in his gruff voice after Goten went to tell him what had occurred with Bra. His features had gradually aged during the entire process of him training Bra and then fighting her. Not to mention the emotional strain of knowing your own daughter was molested in her own home by the one man you detested the most. Not killing the bastard with his own two hands was his biggest regret.<p>

Still, he had to go.

"That isn't what my heart says. I can feel it. My work here isn't done."

"Yeah, yeah. Just like your foolish father. Life is always some ridiculous conviction. Let me tell you something boy!" The Prince strode to Goten, pulling his collar with his bare hands, the veins in them pushing against his olive-toned skin. His wild, onyx eyes so contrast to his daughter's dead ones bore into Goten's mere soul. He swallowed, being devoured by Vegeta's maniacal stare as he began in a loud whisper, "You sacrifice your LIFE... with all its potential for glory and power.. for another's, and you will be utterly disappointed by what an emotional fool you've become."

He released Goten's collar, turning his back to him as his predictable monologue began,"I was but a boy thrust into a world of war and tyranny. I had no use for morals and emotion. Logic and prowess was all that was demanded of me, and provided to me by my Saiyan genetics. The supplemental benefits of royalty and servitude helped as well...

"But I threw that all away! For a mere, weakling woman.. Who bore me nothing but two power-hungry, love-bitten teenagers with ONLY emotion to guide them in their depraved choices. There was no logic, no direction for these two. Now my son is dead, my race will never been continued, and my daughter is a soul-less demon whose pain has driven her to insanity and now she is catatonic..."

Goten swallowed audibly at the mention of the blue-haired vixen. He looked down, letting himself drown in Vegeta's pain-striking words.

"She is going into a cocoon mode. It was what happens whenever someone undergoes enough trauma that their mind shuts down to numb and recover. But soon, it will regurgitate and this planet will suffer. Just like it did when she reached puberty..."

Goten's eyes snapped up at the sullen Prince. A cycle? Every five years of saving her from herself only for her to regress back to letting loose on this planet?

"What happens next?" Goten choked.

Vegeta sighed, "Only time will tell. But it will not be her who rises from this coma. It will be another side. A dark side."

Goten suddenly recalled Majin Buu, all the horrors that came with it. He remembered Vegeta, a giant M on his forehead indicating his possession. But was it possession or his true self? Would this darker side BECOME Bra, or was she already evil to begin with?

"The question will remain to be hers. The choice lies in her hands. But there will be destruction. I guarantee it."

He threw another capsule of packed items into the Capsule Corp. ship, "But I will NOT be here to endure it any longer! This life is mine and I am taking it back from this wretched planet and its manipulative women. This was a mistake to begin with..."

Goten was glad suddenly that Bulma was shocked by the fire and not here to hear what Vegeta was proclaiming. The Prince was about to board but turned suddenly at Goten, the engine blowing wild flames of wind through the black tuffs of Vegeta's upright mane.

Their eyes locked, two belonging to a man on the path of another's redemption, and the other two belonging to a man on the path to an alternate future, a different life.

"She will never be saved."

* * *

><p>Once Vegeta had jetted off, Goten regrettably turned back to see Bulma standing in the doorway of the Capsule Corp. garage. Her face held no emotion, if anything there was a hint of guilt and sadness in her expression. A tinge of regret laced with a longing that he couldn't fathom yet.<p>

"It's truly my fault," She began at the kitchen table moments later, a cup of coffee in her hand and a cigarette in the other,"I wish I hadn't kept him here. That was my first mistake. My second was holding onto my selfishness even after becoming a mother... Ohhh, how thoughtless I was. I guess when you go so long with only yourself to think about, the habit never truly leaves."

"Bulma.. It wasn't your fault," Goten reasoned, his voice soft and cracked,"Vegeta had just as much responsibility raising those two."

She merely nodded numbly, "Yeah but I am the mother. I was so caught up in my own wealth and this stupid company that I couldn't see what was right in front of me. My own daughter's childhood shattered in a mere instant when I wasn't looking. Trunks becoming besotted with some unattainable woman that I had no idea about until it was too late. Too late, Goten.. That is what I regret. I wasn't there in time the way a parent should be. I was too late."

Goten shook his head as his eyes fell downward, "You can't blame yourself for everything. It was fate that it turned out this way."

"I know but it isn't even over! I heard what he said. If anyone knows pain, it is Vegeta. Not me. I've been too selfish and have gotten my way all my life to know... Until now. Now I know pain to its fullest. And I can't say I am equipped to handle it-"

A sob interjected Bulma's confession,"I just ... Even when Vegeta left during Trunks' pregnancy, I still felt a drive to survive through it. I felt empowered through strife. And now... I feel worthless. I feel hopeless. There is truly no power in what is going on for me right now. I have no place. All my life I had a role in everything that went on throughout Goku's adventures and during the Androids and Buu... But now it seems I forfeited that role by ignoring the horrible happenings of my own household. I fucked up, Goten. I really did."

She let the tears succumb her and Goten shifted in his seat uncomfortably. Then he remembered what Vegeta had said about emotion. No logic. Even if there is drive, it is shortlived when failure sets in as percieved by the emotional part of the brain. Nonetheless, he felt for Bulma and her surrender to the loss and tragedy of the situation made him feel even more alone and tired than he already did.

"Well.. What do you need me to do?"

She stopped suddenly, her eyes reaching his slowly as she paused before emphasizing her only wish,"Give her everything. Anything she needs. I know it is a lot to ask, but please... Just love her the way she needed when we weren't there. I beg of you.."

Goten pondered her wishes as Vegeta's words of his own wisdom echoed through his head. He got up and headed to his room, leaving Bulma to sulk in the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Okayyy well since I got no reviews, I won't make this longer guys. Hope some of you return from the prequel. Makes me very sad!<p>

~Jckash03


	3. Resuscitation by Escape

Staring.

She was simply gazing into an abyss of time and space. She was dizzy and empty, full of nothingness and the lines blurred in between. Finally, she blinked, the action echoing through her vulnerable psyche. Her state of mind felt like a concrete slab of intense traumatization. Bra Ouji was nothing but a shell, sitting on her bed before a window with her knees up to her chest.

How had she become this way? Why?

That one question. That damned, silly question that every human strives to answer for every petty little thing.

Why?

She blinked some more. Something like a dull ache of anger rose in her, her eyes narrowing for a millisecond.

How was she reduced to this? This weak, pitiful creature of numb pain?

It was as if she were sleeping. Sleeping within a nightmare. She needed to wake up. To move, to breathe, to walk, to blink, to talk and sing and dance like her true, peppy self.

...Peppy?

There was nothing peppy about her as she rose to her feet from the bed, the dawn light shining in on her as her silhouette dancing inside the rays of the sun and her shadow floated across the room. She rose her arms, raising them high to the ceiling, feeling those tense muscles quiver from the unexpected usage. There she was again, reaching for the strength to continue.

Always reaching for something more...

Never enough. It will never be enough.

Suddenly, a surge of raging power electrocuted her and she felt herself begin to throw things and move thing across the room with her ki. Within a handful of minutes, the room was nothing but a storm of hateful debris.

* * *

><p>He heard it. Could not feel it, nor sense it, but he definitely heard the crashes from his bedroom as he sulked about his current predicament. He ran to the bedroom, the door slamming open to present a sullen Bra, standing amongst the destruction.<p>

"Bra, what the hell? What now?"

She actually looked at him. And he saw nothing. He fell silent, his expression falling from agitation to guilt. Then she strode past him to the kitchen, but he followed her out of fear that she would destroy the entire house as well. She didn't. In fact, she simply looked around at everything like it was the first time she had seen it. Then she looked at him in the same way, making his heart leap with a strange, tired faith. Hope, even.

"I don't belong here. This isn't my home."

His eyebrows burrowed as the lift fell apart, "What?"

She took in a breath before replying with a stern tone, "Too much has happened here. I cannot bear it."

Taking a few steps before him, merely inches away, she penetrated his eyes with wild turquoise gems that he already saw coming. She was going to try to leave to revive herself. If he tried to stop her...

"I will kill you," She said suddenly. He didn't know if she had read his mind or if she was warning him that would happen if she stayed. He hung his head before taking her hand.

"Then take me with you."

She looked away, the contact too much already, "I cannot."

"Then that's a shame."

"Be as it may..."

With that, she left Goten in an empty kitchen without any appetite, any emotion, or any remorse as his one purpose walked away from him.

* * *

><p>Bulma sucked in her cigarette, using the peace of the backyard as a sanctuary for both her habit and thoughtful meditation. It served as a decent distraction from all the morning drama and the oncoming traumatization of once again being abandoned by her Prince. She was used to it, however, and ignoring the pangs of fear that this time, he may never return for her like he did once before. The magic may not have been able to last.<p>

She took in a hard, heavy breath laced with her drug of choice. Then she saw a figure enter the garden. With the long locks of turquoise swaying in the sunlight, gleaming their beauty within the streams of the sun, Bulma had to catch her breath. The angelic reflection of her startled her. Bra was shining for some reason. She came to the table and sat across from her mother, snatching the pack of cigarettes and lighting one.

Bulma's face contorted into an expression of light surprise, "I didn't know you smoked, Bra."

Her daughter looked at her with big, stoic eyes, "I don't."

Bulma nodded.

"Do you miss my brother?"

Taken aback, she gasped. "Of course, Bra-"

"Well you don't show it."

Silence. Bulma had nothing to say to that. She'd had no time to even dwell on the happenings of the other night. Not with Bra being the mess she was and then Vegeta leaving. Her family was quickly falling apart, much faster than it had as Bra grew up. There was zero control and even less awareness. Bulma was simply stunted in her reaction.

"Bra, sometimes things have to sink in-"

"It's okay. I don't miss him either. Since he traded me out to Yamcha for him to get some revenge-titty on Videl. I mean, isn't sex why we do things? Isn't that why Dad even stayed here? Is that why he left...?"

Bulma stood suddenly, outraged. "You do NOT talk to me like that young lady! I will not be your toy. Go instigate somewhere else!"

Smiling a sarcastically pleasant smirk, she cocked her head at Bulma. "Fine. I will. And you will be alone."

Bulma sunk back in, her face being replaced with guilt. Tears welled up as she ducked her head to hide them. When she looked up, Bra was gone with nothing but a smoking cigarette in the ashtray.

"Does any of that sound familiar?" Came Goten's voice from behind.

Bulma turned, wiping her tears, "W-What?"

Goten shook his head, taking a seat at the table. "She's packing her things. She won't stay. It's too close to...home for her here. Literally. She's pulling a Vegeta right now, you know that right?"

"I guess not. I guess I really didn't know him as well as I thought."

"No. You do. She is self-destructing, cutting ties so that she has an excuse to leave. Nothing she said, she meant. But I think it's okay. For the planet, I mean. It's better..."

She whipped her suddenly angry, teal orbs at him, "You mean you're not going with her?"

He shrugged.

"Goten she is not safe! She was catatonic hours ago and now you're going to just let her go?"

"What more can I do? She refuses to let me go with her."

"Follow her! It's really simple, just sense her damn ki-"

"I can't. When the fire exploded in the bedroom and with her destroying it, I couldn't sense it."

"She destroyed it?"

"Yes. It's a living metaphor. This house is not a home for her, just like it wasn't for Vegeta. Vegeta didn't leave because of you. He left because the pride he replaced with this family is now torn. He failed his son, he failed Bra, and now he feels he failed you."

Her face quivered as she tried insufficiently to suppress a sob. Failed her? She NEEDED him, now more than ever. "Why would he just leave if he felt that way? Why not tell me?"

Goten shook his head, "You know that isn't Vegeta's way. Come on."

She sighed heavily. This was too much. So much for meditation. Her body ached with fatigue and depression.

That's when the ground shook and the Capsule Corp. air garage opened to release one of its prototypes for a spaceship. Goten and Bulma watched in dismay as it lifted off and shot through the sky towards the atmosphere exit.

"Look, let me print out her ship's database and trail so that you can follow her. If you can't do it by ki, then do it by technology I always say!" Bulma perked in a mere glimpse of her usual self.

He smiled sadly, "Deal."

* * *

><p>Short again because I only got one review! But thank you so much mumz3l-Neskouiik-Bura! You are the best. This one was for you. :)<p>

Please review people, I need inspiration for my first sequel ever!

For those who don't review, I do sincerely hope you're enjoying the ride as it revvs up. :)

~Jckash03


	4. Emotions of Futility

Bra lifted off away from Earth that morning feeling rejuvenated, a surge of excitement that felt alien to her previously catatonic state. But she liked it. She couldn't deny that. Something was shifting inside of her again by moving away from the source of her past pain and suffering, all the trauma and injury. The emotions that had transpired between her and Goten, and every other man involved in her love life, were behind her. It was as if they had been shelved away from her memory to make this transition an easier one.

She felt numb to it all, the positive and the negative, the love and the hate. This included both hers and others'.

Taking in a deep breath, her aquamarine orbs closed into a relaxed state of tranquil motion as the ship whirred through the atmosphere. Leaving everything behind was the best thing for her. It was survival.

The ship had its own automatic route and settings, which she was grateful for because she never really learned all the controls growing up. Once or twice she had ventured into her mother's lab to quickly skim through its numbers and blueprints. Her escape had been an idea for a long time, a number of years, but had now grown into an actual plan that became successful in this very moment.

She got up, feeling motivated with a surge of energy. A bright beam of the desire to move and progress into her training. Power. What she had always wanted and still craved.

She could almost hear Goten's gentle, concerned warning. 'This will not heal you, Bra. The power will only destroy when pride is the only thing that drives it.'

"Well, too damn bad," Came her murmur as she put on her training gear, a black spandex suit that hugged every curve, also indicating the muscle she lost in her "coma".

Well, there was no coma present now as she pressed the buttons to set the gravity room of the ship. The hum of the machine starting the emulation invoked a certain comfort in her, an odd familiarity that she fully embraced. This was the only thing of the past she would bring with her. She had learned from the best, her own father, Prince of all Saiyans. She would not disappoint him as her brother so blatantly had.

Diving deep into her session, she had no awareness of the ship running its own course alongside hers.

* * *

><p>"Blast woman.. Blasted child. How dare you FORSAKE ME!"<p>

A gigantic ki blast founds its way through the chamber, colliding with the various bots that through the years Bulma was able to program into invincible mode so that they could practically never be destroyed. He felt it burn against his skin as he deflected them, sending them flying one again. He felt anger coursing through his veins with a primal burn, a burn he hadn't felt since the day he left after his mating with that wretch of an Earthling.

_"How can you just leave like this? What about last night you jerk?" Came the inevitable question trying to bind him to her. He wouldn't have it._

_"What about it?" He croaked indifferently, packing capsules of necessary clothes and supplies into the ship's compartment._

_She was taken back, shrinking rather. He felt no remorse, but disgust at her display. This was not the fearless, electric female he quarreled with on a daily basis. This was something emotional, something out of his reach and he wasn't about to change that now._

_"It meant nothing. I am going to train without your pathetic distraction. That is final, woman."_

_Her head bowed in defeat, tears brimming at her eyelids, which she stubbornly rubbed at but he noticed nonetheless. "Fine. Do what you want. We'll see if that ever happens again when you come back!"_

_He sighed, stood before her with an arrogant glare. "If I had my way, I wouldn't even return. But I am to defeat these ridiculous toys that boy spoke of and to claim my rite as the Prince of all Saiyans! Then I will defeat your precious Kakarrott. But know this, woman..."_

_Her breath caught, and he saw a glimmer of something like hope._

_"I will not be returning for the likes of you. Not in a million years!"_

_Her eyesbrows immediately burrowed, anger dominating her features. She uncrossed her arms and stomped her foot down with a "Hmpf!" and stormed off. He watched her with his own bitterness, glad she was finally leaving him be to escape this wretched planet._

"Fucking idiot," He murmured under his breath at himself. He regretted going back now, finding himself one morning to have a family that he was responsible for, as if he didn't have enough on his plate with the entire race of the Saiyans and his own father brutally murdered by that bloody tyrant lizard. As if he didn't have a goal already to attain. As if he didn't have his own power to achieve, his own way of life and potential to gain.

He just had to go back to her. What a fucking mistake.

He had an entire lifetime almost wasted on that stupid planet. That planet itself was a waste, and he had given his own life to protect it. His pride had been shattered, his body had been battered, and his own heritage betrayed by his filthy emotions invested in that _human. _How dare he!

Sending kicks and punches flying, he threw himself to the ground to torture himself some more with one-armed push-ups in 450 gravity. This should be nothing, but he had gradually lessened his training other than those years with Bra since Buu had been defeated. When he used to think of his Majin state, he would feel a certain regret, a strain in his chest that was tight. But now, he glorified it, envied it, and wanted that dark power within him to return.

Perhaps it was there all along. Just as he had told Goku that one, fateful fight...

"_How can this be a possession when this was already here BEFORE?"_

But that damn woman. Taunting him with her body and her mind, using her ridiculous psychological skills on him like a demented witch in heat. If anything, he felt that it was Bulma who had possessed him durng those three years and not that imbecile Babidi. If anything, it was her lust that brought him down and tied him to a mudball planet, broke him into whatever she wanted him to be and breaking his opportunity for a higher potential.

Well that wouldn't happen again. It was his time now. Now that the precious family life that she had gotten out of him was broken, he had to move elsewhere. Otherwise, he would be left a broken man.

And no Prince of any race had a fate of being a broken man, especially by a woman with agendas and schemes.

He felt stolen from, like this woman had taken from him the strength and entity he was supposed to possess. Out of his mind were the many moments of lust and even infatuation between the two. The saccharine kisses he placed along her curves, the milky complexion of her body that shone in the moonlight, gleaming with a sheen of sweat during their more heated sessions. But the daunting temptation that she carried around her in the mystery of her physique and eloquent vocal skills was what did him in during those three years. He could literally hear her giggling to herself in a giddy, victorious way that she had won the Prince of all Saiyans to herself by daring him to touch her, daring him to cross that line and place both his pride and his training on the backburner for her own sensual escapades with him.

Was it worth it?

In the moments, yes. And he still remembered them. There was an electricity between them, a passion that even he couldn't deny challenged his own for sparring. It was almost akin to the stream of ki that coursed through him in a heated fight or conflict with an enemy. Being with that woman was almost as fiery as him being the man that he was on the fighting grounds.

But none of that. She had cost him too much time. The son they bore choose to become nothing of royalty or worth, dying because of it and bringing no honor as to being the last male of Vegeta's bloodline. What anger Vegeta the most about Trunks was the fact that he had made the same mistake that he did: letting emotions take over his decisions.

His obsession for Videl caused him to act of revenge on Pan, even going as far as to trade his own sister in for a chance to rape Videl's daughter. And now, a broken Bra lies on her back in a catatonic coma on that wretched planet. Another waste.

Emotions only lead to waste. Whether it means that evil is all that's left doesn't matter. It produces nothing but weakness. Power was Vegeta's only concern, for he would need it to retract all those years he lost on Planet Earth.

* * *

><p>Goten felt a horrible dread come over him as he felt a strange sensation that was similar to futility. Perhaps Bra was not able to be rehabilitated, changed, or loved. Perhaps he was wasting his time on someone who needed power and destruction to feel validated and healed, and always would. But the saint in him brought by his Goku DNA pressed him to preservere, reminding him that he, truly, had nowhere else to go and no one else to follow.<p>

'I thought we were going home that night...' He thought sadly, staring into the space shown before him beyond the front windowshield. It never occurred to him that Bra would flee and refuse to remain somewhere that the threat no longer existed in. He was so keen on protecting her that he never imagined she would leave that.

But he was wrong. He was not scornful, nor was he angry or even hurt on a personal level. He still felt dutiful in a way so that he felt pity and obligation before any kind of irrelevant emotion.

Yes, he could agree. Emotions do get in the way, but it is because of them that we choose to chase the ones we love, die to protect them, and attempt to entangle our own existences with theirs to create a happy life. Emotions may interject, but they also are the building foundation. It just takes some logic to go about it.

Goten knew this would be no easy task as soon as he saw the jet lift off. And he was right. He would have to have stealth and strength to get through this with Bra in his arms. There was just too much at stake.

He needed a plan.

He knew Bra very well, good enough to know where she would be headed. Having not been able to mourn the loss of her brother yet or to confront her father, who was also out here somewhere, he knew good and well where she would go.

If only he knew what he was truly getting into.

* * *

><p>Ok guys! Really tired of no reviews but I guess thats how it goes. I can't stop writing this though, lucky for ya'll. Thanks again to my one reviewer. I keep you in my thoughts whenever I am reluctant to update!<p>

It'll get realllly moving the next chapters. Especially if I get some reviews.

~Jckash03


	5. Longing for the Lost

When Bra was a mere child, before said childhood was brutally ended without mercy, she was Vegeta's little Princess who was provided with transcendental stories of the Royal family, its kingdom, and the many inhabitants it once held. There was also mention of a family emblem engraved onto a stone unlike any other on a deserted planet, its whereabouts unknown to every creature in the galaxy. Every creature other than Prince Vegeta himself, and his daughter.

This is where Bra stood, right before the Royal gem in its empty planet of a sanctuary. It was a daunting metaphor, the elegance and strength of the Saiyan race now lying in the vast space of a lifeless planet. Bra shivered at the mere notion. She felt everything stir inside of her, even emotions of melancholy and vengeance as she stood in the presence of such an embraced part of Vegeta's past. Oh, how she wished she herself could restore it for him.

How much she desired to have that very power to.

Suddenly, the urge to bow overcame her and she found herself on her knees. She felt a sudden surge of ki ripple through her body and her kneeled form levitated off the planet's sandy foundation. White sand floated in the thick air like ribbons of a bestowing ceremony. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head, the gem's shape forming itself in a doppelganger in the middle of her pale, sweat-bedded forehead. '

She was alive.

Alive and glowing with the power of the forgotten Saiyan race. There was a force that was undeniable and indescribable to her, as unidentifiable and unfamiliar as it was exhilarating and overwhelming. She was submerged in its energy, the power it once absorbed from so many planets and people.

All of it was literally flowing into her, like raindrops to the petal of a blooming flower.

The peals of the moon shone into her glimmering, swaying locks of aquamarine, reflecting itself into the whites of her eyes as they remained rolled back into her head. This was not a possession, nor a transformation, but rather the transfer of everything that the Saiyan race held in its past existence- power, glory, royalty, stealth- into someone with the capacity and the strength to use it in its own revival.

Bra would be the replenisher, the avenger, and the trusted carrier of everything that the Saiyan race once was.

* * *

><p>Goten watched in horror from behind her, seeing her back arch and her hair flowing in the ki's gusts of wind that surrounded her so surrealistically. He almost felt- WISHED that this was a dream. He wanted to leave, to never come back again and to forget the blue-haired, broken angel that he had tried so hard to save. But he couldn't. He knew she would find Earth and attempt to conquer it with her new-found power, which he still was now finally able to sense. She was a half-blooded Saiyan, which made the energy transfer that much stronger.<p>

He couldn't admit it, but he was also scared. He had fought Bra at her hardest, and had almost lost. But now, she was pumped with even MORE power. How would he be able to defend any planet from her, let alone himself?

He shook the feelings of doubt off as he pulled himself back into the moment. Suddenly, her body stiffened and everything fell. Bra, the wind, and the gem stopped glowing. She fell to her knees once more and her hair fell in front of her face, shielding it as she recovered from so much light, so much power..

"Bra? Are you alright?"

Goten's first mistake.

Her head snapped up without turning back to look at him. She had definitely heard him, but shock tensed her body like a snake ready to strike. He wondered if she even remembered who he was.

"Why... are you here?" Came a vicious, chilling tone that sounded nothing like Bra. His own body stiffened, getting in fighting position as his hand formed tight fists for self-defense if necessary.

"I could ask you the same thing."

She spun around and was instantly inches from him, her wild eyes searching his as they had back at the Briefs' house. Never blinking, she glared right into him, penetrating him with a look of hatred so dark that it made his chest tighten and his stomach curl. He wanted to cry out in disgust at how much contrast there was between this Bra and the real one he knew existed.

"THIS.. is my family. I am home."

He immediately shook his head, about to say "No" when he was sent flying backwards into the flat sand. She was at least 100 yards away from him as he got up in complete shock.

"You will NOT get in my way this time, fool. I have no need for your emotions and your petty excuses for attempting to relay them to me. Otherwise, I will make an easy chose out of you... Goten.."

Again, the way she said his name sent shivers up his spine, along with the gigantic snake of a smirk that slowly curved her plump lips upward in the utmost evil of grins. With that, she disappeared, most likely to his ship. He was not going to follow her this time. He needed a plan. He needed Vegeta.

This was going to be harder than he thought.

* * *

><p>When Bra got back to her spacepod, she felt a spiritual and physical exhaust, a true need for sleep. Sleep was not something she was particularly used to, especially growing up with horrible nightmares and midnight intruders. But in that moment, there was more than just a desire to rest and <em>feel<em> rested. It was pure and physical need. But in this exhaust, she felt a space inside her suddenly fill with a sudden surge of emotion, as if a dam had been lifted from within. She raced to the bathroom, the sudden shift inside turning physiological as she promptly vomited into the bowl before her head laying pitifully on the rim.

'What the hell is wrong with me? I just acquired the ancient powers of my ancestors and now I'm as sick as a dog..' She pondered with a slight annoyance at herself, but felt too tired for it to turn into self-directed anger as she was used to. Her body and mind had once again been pushed to its limit in the energy transfer, unbeknownst to Bra. She took in a deep breath and flushed, wishing she could throw her useless heart in with it.

Useless...

She laid a hand on it, wondering why she felt such loathing for feeling as she so strangely did. Sadness filled her at her own predicament, which grew into a retrospective, tragic insight on the last two decades of her short yet full life. Full of every tragedy and loss anyone could imagine, and more, Bra felt the mass of emotion grow even bigger as tears pushed themselves from her aquamarine eyes then down her flushed cheeks like inevitable boulders falling down a ravine.

Everything she lost. Everything she had gone through and experienced without any awareness to prevent further damage. Everything that had brought her such pain and a hateful desire for vengeance...

Perhaps this horrible feeling was the 'good' that drove Goten to try and be the hero once again. Perhaps this is also how he felt-

No. Once again, the feelings are inescapable at times but completely irrelevant. Her face grew hard and halted any further moisture from escaping her wet eyes. She would not turn into such a foolish mess over nothing. Her past is what got her here, to this very fateful planet which would allow her to seek the power that so healed her tremendously.

Or so she thought it could.

* * *

><p>Vegeta had felt a large spike in ki as he religiously trained in his gravity chamber. He knew the signature, it was familiar, but it was filled with a combination of many different kis. But what most caught his interest was the energy it both consumed and created. It was at such a level that he felt it reverberate against his own. His fists clenched, feeling a purpose finally rise in his chest. This was it. This was his opportunity to rise to the potential, or at least, the first of many to come.<p>

A smirk grew on his rough features. Without having much sleep, Vegeta had trained through what those ridiculous humans would call day and night. But time did not exist here. It was al him and his potential only. No room for petty instances like time and destiny and romance.

There never was any room for it. Any of it.

Once again, he felt like a fool in ambivalent ways. He felt that he had betrayed his planet by bedding a human and breeding demi-Saiyans with her, but also the humiliation that followed with his son. But on the other side of him, the one that had remained on Earth to raise them himself and teach him of the ways of his race and theirs, he felt he was betraying Earth by not being there to protect it, or his own wife.

Wife...

What a strange and asinine word for a mate. It sounded like a dish you would find at a third-generation planet that lacked financial resources. It sounded cheap, like a giveaway since marriage was so lightly taken by the Earth's people. One day you could have one, the next it could be ended and given away like an old antique. There was no respect for having been bonded with another individual, for having found someone that both reflected and preserved you, bringing you to your highest place...

Vegeta had once felt that Bulma herself had done that for her, that she had been a part of creating his destiny with him. But instead, as things had turned out to go south, he felt she had instead helped create a mess of his bloodline for him. It was her entire fault that Trunks had even had a chance of existing, let alone the many other disasters that had occurred in their poorly-reserved family life.

There had been no privacy due to her established position in society, as well as no limit to how far their children could go to ruin both their own lives and their parents'. Vegeta knew it was not all Bulma's responsibility, but he could not deny her involvement in his being there for more than killing that imbecile Kakarrot.

Heaving a heavy sigh, he turned off the chamber and kicked a laying bot off the floor and crashing into the wall without even a scratch. At least her sciences were intact, he gave her credit for that.

But finally, there was a force out there that he was willing to reckon with. It was only a matter of time before he found the source of it.

* * *

><p>Bra woke with a start, sweat falling down her forehead like heated rain, her chest heaving rapidly. Hands shaking as they reached up to her temple, images of dark shadows and lost innocence flashed through her racing mind as she tried to regain herself. She felt consumed by the horrible nightmares, the same recurring memories of her horrible childhood and the daunting realization came upon her.<p>

She was twenty years old, childhood was supposed to be coming to an end.

And it was. But she felt a yearning to get it all back, to start over and begin again in the opposite reality of what she truly went through.

Could it really be over? Ending like this?

A shrieking sob escaped her, forcing itself out like a monster that climbed from the darkness within her to release its wrath. It had a hold on her and she lost control of herself and her emotions as they flooded from beyond.

Tears of yearning to go back in time streamed down her already sweat-covered face. She felt despair and melancholy as she looked back at her life and saw nothing but torture and short-lived triumph over it.

Bra was growing nostalgic.

'I don't know what it is I need, either.. But I need something. Something HAS to heal this. I cannot go on with this frivolous emotion!'

She laid back down in a fetal position, wishing she had someone there with her to hold her as she drifted back into a pained, thin sleep on a pillow wet with the sweat and tears of a child victim.

* * *

><p>"Oh Bra... What are you doing now?" Bulma asked to no one and nothing in her empty home. She was sitting at the kitchen table nursing a glass of wine and sucking on a cigarette, the smoke lacing itself around in the air like a gray snake, an omen to her current situation. She wanted nothing more than for everyone to just come home and shut up and stop blaming her. But again, she also felt the beautiful release of alcohol in her bloodstream, so the desire came and went.<p>

Fuck 'em.

If she gave it all to them, then it still wouldn't have been enough. If she had always had her nose in Bra's face as a child, Bra still would've been raped. If she was always onto Trunks about Videl, he still would've fallen in love with her. If she would've left Vegeta alone, he still would have found her...

A tingling shiver went up her spine at the notion, as it had every time for the last 30 years. It was a shame how far and long they had come and yet he had to do this.

"Well, damn him!" She threw her glass at the wall, hating herself for losing him. She had to be such a gem to had gotten him to stay with her and Trunks, to even BED her willingly as his mate and not a simple Earth prostitute. But not anymore... Somehow she lost this, and she could not stand the itch of inferiority or weakness, as Vegeta would've put it-

"SHUT UP!" She heaved another vase at the same wall, standing now as tears streamed down her face for everything she had lost. Then a storm of sobs wracked her body silently as she fell slowly to her knees in utter defeat. Never before had she felt so broken, and at 67 years old, it was a little silly. But it was not only the loss of Bra's and Vegeta's presences, it was the tragic death of the one boy who brought Vegeta back to her.

Trunks.

Corrupted and evil, just like that, he spun his own web which ultimately got him killed. 'What a gem, Bulma. What a genius mother you are to not have seen it for so long.'

"I'm sorry..." She sobbed, her voice a velvet, miserable hack throughout the kitchen as she fell back on the kitchen floor like a sullen toddler putting on an emotional show, "I'm sorry, Vegeta! I'm sorry.."

That was all Bulma Briefs could say, reduced to a pitiful mess on the floor before the wine blissfully carried her to a sleep enchanted with dreams of her scorned Saiyan Prince.

* * *

><p>He wanted to hold her. He wanted to see her. But the evil glare in her eyes when she gave him that alien look of disgust and hatred kepty him away. He4 could not be around it, or he would go berserk. To think he had tried so hard already to save her and the planet Earth, and yet he had barely started.<p>

Goten remembered the touch of her hand on his, their skin pressing firmly together simulataneously with their lips... Everything both inside and out connecting in a way that he had never once felt before. With all the ki and making Pan his life, he never felt such electric elation even in protecting Pan. But here it was, that scary and illogical emotion that kept him chasing and chasing untilo he got her.

He was in love with Bra, evil or not.

And he accepted it, even embraced it in that moment, making her the reason for his existing and it would take death for him to stop.

Still, he missed her touch, her verocity, and her fearless attitude towards life despite the trauma. He missed her beautiful aroma of vanilla flowers, and her silken strands of aquamarine that goistened with her eyes. He will never forget the dream he had of her as they twirled like magnetized ribbons in the ocean. The dream was beautiful and she was beautiful, inside and out.

And he loved it. He loved fighting for it, but most of all, he would die to save it.

So Goten laid there, allowing sleep to claim him as he allowed her to claim his heart. He felt his pride waver and the wall of distrust and paranoia fall down and crumble next to his unwavering devotion to her, a trait of Son Kun's. He imagined her skin, its fragrant softness and pale complexion in the peals of moon marking itself in his memory. His chest fluttered at the mere thought of her, causing him to breath in sharply at the excruciating fact that they were both alone and he was without her.

Goten wanted to be anywhere, anywhere at all in the universe, but there without Bra.

* * *

><p>Wowwwww thanks guys for all your reviews! Got me hella inspired again. :) This one was a long one dedicated to the last 4 people who reviewed. Thanks so much! And yes, Bra and Goten will make it to each other eventually,. but that'll take a few more chapters. (Like 30.)<p>

Ha just kidding. But if you wanna make it to 30, then make me a review and tell me what you think! The more reviews, the sooner I update!

Thanks guys! Hope you're enjoying this one as much as the first. Next time!

~Jckash03


	6. Back to Black

Bulma Briefs was used to waking up alone, but not on a cold kitchen floor with drool seeping from her slack mouth. Her dreams were not pleasant either, for they contained many flashing images of Vegeta, both scolding her and embracing her with a combination of intimate memories and disheartening ones. Some of the horrible images was the scornful look he gave her as he left, the blank stare at the announcement of her pregnancy with Trunks, and the emptiness in his eyes during the crises of Bra and Trunks together.

It was as if he gave up. Gave up on her, on their life together. It was in shambles, she had to admit. But her? He had to sacrifice her to feel better?

Bulma was not a girl to think she wasn't good enough; otherwise, he wouldn't have stayed as long as he did. But still, she was alone. She had to deal with the emotional aftermath of so many catastrophes at once, and she was alone. A rage stirred within her, directed at both him and herself. Why couldn't he be stronger than that and keep his damn pride down? Why couldn't she be stronger and not dream of his unattainable self.

"Jackass," She muttered under her lips, wondering if it was herself or Vegeta she was actually referring to as she got herself up off the tile floor. She was calm, subdued, but poured another glass of wine anyway.

After everything, Bulma felt tired. Tired of the contemplating as to who was to blame, tired of wondering when Vegeta would return- IF he did, and simply tired from all the emotions and trauma she had been through ever since Bra hit puberty. When she gave birth to her baby girl, she never once thought it would be this hard.

Vegeta escaped, quite frankly, in her mind. He couldn't handle the damage to his ridiculous pride and left to what he always knew. He needed this time to rebuild a sense of self and power, which he didn't have over the situation on her planet. Her logical mind went through this and many other analyzations of his departure, but it not erase the heavy sadness that sank in her heart like poisonous lead.

* * *

><p>Bra woke with a start again during the night, the tremors of her nightmares still echoing within her torso. Flashes of her and her father sparring on the planet, creating so much damage to it recurred in her fragile mind. She was shaking with adrenaline, feeling all over the fear and the rage that reigned over her in the fight. Why would she do such a thing to someone she was supposed to love? Family.. As if she knew the concept. But still, it was her own father that had trained her to harness her power as her own, and she took it out on him.<p>

Why?

Was she defending herself by hurting someone she loved? Was she defending herself by hurting herself as well?

She had no answers, only swelling emotion that clouded together in her panting chest. Beads of perspiration spilled down her forehead and cheeks, indicating how much of a struggle she truly had with sleep. A strong fatigue took over her heart, making her wonder why she was even out here seeking a power to feel validated by, but it seemed that after all that she had already done on one planet, there would be no redemption anywhere else.

Getting up, she went to the kitchen compartment of the ship and got something to drink, trying to swallow down the memories of all the violence, dysfunction, and drama between her and her own father. What a horrible experience to have, when your only path to power was destroying someone you were supposed to love unconditionally.

She felt a heavy burden of guilt rest on her shoulders as she took a swig of the crystal aqua. Swallowing hard, she was falling apart inside, feeling a harsh gnawing inside of her that made it hard to breathe, hard to think, even hard to keep existing with this horrendous feeling that she could not even identify.

The events on Earth had taken their toll on her, and perhaps it was the energy transfer, but she felt that something had opened inside of her that she did not particularly care for. This leftover, rusty piece of shit called emotion, clogging her logic and hurting her skull and swelling her brain as she sought for answers and ways to kill it.

Just kill it, was the answer. Just seek, seek, seek that power until it is yours.

She didn't know where such proclamation was coming from, but she decided to take that and fall back asleep with it absorbed into her like a sponge with water. It would be hers forever, that little piece of advice.

* * *

><p>Goten finished another push-up under 800 times gravity in the chamber of his ship, preparing himself for yet another war concerning the one person he was most concerned with. He pushed the physical exertion through his strained body, feeling the tinging stimulation of the gravity's enormous pull by the tiled floor. Sweat covered his body as it glistened in the dim light, his muscles rippling with his extreme use of them as they tore just to rebuild again and again. Chest pumping with rapid breath, Goten pushed through the exercise with the sheer hope of being strong enough to not only fight for Bra, but to protect her from herself once again.<p>

"505.. 506.. 507.. 508..." His voice was deep with concentration and the strain of his exertion. He felt liberated by the training, its purpose filling him with a dutiful conviction from head to toe.

It was all for her. Everything he had done from day one ended up making her his broken Queen, far more than the damaged Princess she was when he first encountered her. He saw the image flash through his head: the glistening locks of turquoise, the shimmering skin of pale porcelain, and those eyes... The wide eyes full of devious aquamarine that held not only a glint of mischeif, but a microscopic chip of secret pain.

Pain... That's all it was. She was simply running from pain the same way she was running from him so that she could cure in the ways he didn't want her to, and she knew it.

As for her feelings, he knew they would bubble to the surface one by one. And, with a certain hope, he tried to convince himself that one of those feelings would be the loving embrace she had for him right before they went to defeat Trunks and protect Pan.

But once again, she had gotten hurt, this time by the first victim of them all: Pan. The one person she could have connected most with and had the most in common with decided to hatefully annihikolate her out of jealousy. Thankfully, she failed. But Bra was still affected by it, still traumatized inside like the angelic child that still resided within her.

Goten was full of hope, that was all he could live on, and what he would die for.

* * *

><p>The Prince found himself trembling with the onslaught of energy that he had detected before as he stood before the emblem of his heritage, the ancient memories of his people forcing themselves upon his psyche. Everything he had known on planet Earth seemed to dissolve as the presence of his former planet's existence reinforced itself in his head. The pride, the strength, and so much power that it had once held was now prevalent within him again. It was here before this rock that he felt himself elevate into a liberation he hadn't felt since he attained the Super Saiyan form.<p>

He wondered briefly who it could have been to have unlocked the potential of this enormous stone's power. It had to have been someone of royalty, and a Saiyan, but to his knowledge both Goten and Bra were still on Earth with Bulma. Was there yet another stranger in the mist with his same title like his brother Tarble? Or one of his descendants?

The questions without answers perturbed Vegeta, who was still shaking from both anger and the afterglow of the emblem's identification of him. Finally, after deliberating that he would have to wait for another rise in ki from this mystery person, he bowed on one knee, his spiked hair covering his face as he lowered his head to face the rocky foundation.

That is, until it happened again just that very moment. What sheer luck! The surge in ki reverberated against his senses as his features snapped upward to gaze at the shining emblem. He immediately raced toward his ship, feeling the ki's presence close enough to develop an intense adrenaline through him that he hadn't discovered inside since he encountered Kakarrot.

Merely 3 yards ahead of him was another ship, but it had that same ridiculous logo that ruled his life for years. Perhaps someone stole it? Maybe it was again from the future? Growling in anticipation, he leapt from the ship and onto the cargo holder of the other. He had no way of telling from which universe it came, so he greedily punched a hole through its exterior, which lead him to an open sight of the kitchen.

Nothing.

Looking around, his defenses up incase of an attack, he stepped onto the ground floor. It looked identical to his ship, except for a couple minor features missing, but he definitely knew that it was Bulma and her father who had designed this ship. Listening closely, he heard the hum of the gravity chamber, and knew instinctively what was going on.

Punching in the well-known code, the entire chamber shut off including the lights, which cut off his sight of whoever it was, but he could still sense the individual. However, with all that strength and speed, they were able to pin him to a wall with a small hand covering his mouth. He heard panting and smelled a feminine stench that reminded him of Earth.

He murmured incessantly underneath the hand, and since they had powered down from the unexpected interruption, he was able to reverse the position and pinned them to the ground with his entire body pressing on what felt like a curvaceous torso. A shiver went down his spine as the insult bled into him. Could this really be a woman?

The developed chest was still heaving, the heart underneath it going through a fit of tachycardia. "Name." He croaked in the darkness.

The head, its hair he had yet to see, shook stubbornly. He chuckled darkly in his low velvet purr of sarcasm as he took both wrists and put them over her head.

"Don't you realize that I could take you right here you stubborn cunt? Now tell me who you are, or I will make my question a reality..."

Suddenly, he was thrown against the wall of the chamber and the lights turned back on in the room, but his head had gone black from the impact. What strength... But still, he had been training and surviving utmost circumstances, so he was still conscious. Barely.

He saw blue. He saw blue and milky skin before the figure finally went to him and stood before him with their head cocked to the side.

"B-Bulma...?"

It was this girl's turn to giggle with mischief as she raised a fist behind her and brought it to his face before his entire world turned into darkness.

* * *

><p>Goten felt two ki's clashing, one of them he knew was Vegeta. "Not again..."<p>

He looked at the locator for Bra's ship and headed in that direction. He felt the intence pressure of qanxiety bloating his chest and his racing thoughts as to what could possible be happening.

When he got to it, he peered in at the enormous hole that was left in the wall of the ship. Luckily, they as Saiyans were not threatened by the lack of oxygen in the universe's atmosphere. He hopped through to find no one in the kitchen or the adjoint living room space. No one except an unconscious Vegeta, lying on his back with a towel on his forehead.

As he moved to the couch, he already felt a certain hatred for the man. Both for leaving and for attacking Bra, if he did. Thinking of her injured, his head snapped up and he was about to search the ship for her, but an arm wired itself around his neck before he could do so.

"What the hell are you doing here again?" Came the outraged whisper of the blue-haired vixen.

"P-Please let me- go..." He pleaded, quite pitifully for her case but she knew he wouldn't try to fight her back, so she released him with a certain trust that sent shivers of warmth through Goten's spine.

Massaging his neck under her heated glare, he looked at her sheepishly.

"I felt a couple of strong kis and wanted to make sure-"

"Wanted to make sure, what? That I was OK? Because I cannot handle myself being this TIME BOMB of yours to play chase with?"

Taken aback, his eyesbrows burrowed in opposition, "No. Kami... I just felt that they were so strong. And yes, I wanted to make sure you were okay... I'm sorry."

She swallowed hard. "Well I do not need your help anymore. You are released from your duties."

Her stone cold demeanor bore into his before she walked away into another room and slammed the door. Shaking his head, Goten turned to walk away.

"Kakarrot..."

Goten turned to face Vegeta, whose eyes were thin with concentration and lost from his apparent concussion.

"Kakarrot and the woman, with me, on a ship," He laughed weakly, "I must have died and gone straight to hell with the two of you..."

"Yeah, I guess you did." He replied harshly, leaving promptly to collect his thoughts of sadness and abandonment.

* * *

><p>YaY. All done with this one.<p>

I named this chapter in commemoration of one of the best modern blues singer I've ever known in my years of being a music fan and discovering her in those "discovering" years. She will be sorely missed as she was such an influence on me and my generation; an icon in her death but a symbol in life. Her songs have helped me write this chapter and understand many things about myself, so for that, thank you Amy Winehouse. RIP.

The next chapter will be really good, picking up on Bra and her dad. Hope you guys have enjoyed it so far, and thanks for the reviews! Someone asked me about Butterflies, and as much as I have that story planned out- I don't have a fire for it yet again like I do for this one. But as soon as I finish this!

Whenever that'll be.. ha!

~Jckash03


	7. Introspection

Vegeta finally came to with none other than a defiant Bra standing in front of him as he lay on the couch, her arms folded as if she were about to hand him his own judgment.

"You're delusional if you think I am going to let you stay here," She came down on him with that, a threat embedded with the statement. He rolled his eyes.

"As if I would, you are just a spiteful wench just like your mother."

Her eyebrows burrowed, a glint of something sparking in her turquoise orbs from the insult before she declared, "You can't blame her for whatever decisions Trunks and I made. If anything, you are equally responsible."

He shot up to his feet, inches away from her, "You have no right to speak to me in such a disrespectful manner, girl. You have no place-"

"I have every right. You are the one out of place here! Deluding yourself, thinking it's all Mom's fault. You're an idiot," She spat at him. He turned to leave. "Where the hell are you going now? Leaving again like the coward you are?"

Her venomous words caused him to halt. He could feel the heated rage emanating from her, electric vibes of anger and bitterness, "Your mother started all of this."

"Why? Why is it all her when it was you who had the weak moment of lust and gave in? You fathered both of us, you self-righteous bastard."

He turned to face her with sharp features of the same rage she was handing him, "I gave you the power and royalty that you so greedily have chased and taken advantage of, brat. Don't think I could take it all away this very instant."

She scoffed, her head falling back with that haughty smirk that he so despised, which she had inherited from them both, "Oh? What, are you going to try to kill me again? How unsuccessful that was... And you know that would serve no purpose, losing both of your kin."

"Hmpf. Some loss. Besides, it isn't worth the trouble of Kakarott's loser second breed to come here and rescue you like the petty Princess you think you are-"

"Fuck him. He isn't coming back. I've made sure of it."

Vegeta eyed her suspiciously, "Chasing away that ridiculous emotion, eh? Smart choice."

"Something we finally agree on."

"Why are you so set on being powerful? If anyone is entitled to it, it is I."

She fell silent, her eyes falling to the floor as her fists shook. "I... I guess I still have a void somewhere. The only way to fill it and prevent more is to become as powerful as I can. To dominate and destroy. You're probably the last person I'd have to explain this to, father."

"You're right..." A shadow of something akin to guilt filled him and his features as he looked away, knowing it had been him who was too absent in her childhood, failing to protect her from this fate of seeking power to heal something that has destroyed her.

It had been his fault all along.

But being Vegeta, he couldn't handle or face the pain of the blame, so he turned again and left Bra standing there.

"You'll never forget her, you know. As hard as you try... It will haunt you the rest of your days, our life on Earth," She called after him. Pretending not to hear, Vegeta continued on his way, knowing now who it was who harnessed the strength of his people. She seemed to be encountering the onslaught of emotion and trauma at the moment, but he knew the time would come for her to find her niche out in the blackness of the universe, and he would be there to guide her when it arrived.

* * *

><p>Later, Bra found herself in an intense, deep training session full of the normal forces that fueled her power: rage and self-hatred for not being enough. Not being strong enough to have defeated her rapist, her father, or even Goten, whose obvious compassion plagued her thoughts with disgust at herself for even entertaining them. Sweat proliferated her body, pouring with every flying punch and kick into the air as 700 Gs failed to hold her down. Muscles bulged and her eyes went bloodshot as bloodlust took over. She remembered the violation she received from Yamcha, his filthy hands running themselves over her underdeveloped, five-year-old Saiyan body.<p>

Why did she not have the strength then? Or even the awareness to understand what was going on? Why was she so STUPID and so WEAK?

She sent an enormous ki blast at the flying bot, which deflected it back at her and it stung into her skin as she failed to catch it and fell to the ground. Flipping herself back up, she sent more and more blasts in a flurry of ki at it, blocking them all as they returned save a few that burnt into her. Her eyes were wild with an uncontrollable urge to destroy, which would have ultimately destroyed her if the bot hadn't broke from the speed at which she was sending the blasts.

"Damnit..," She cursed breathlessly, chest heaving from the heavy exertion as she turned off the chamber and put a towel around her neck to capture the blanket of perspiration that coated her entire body and soaked her tank top and shorts. Ripping her clothes off and throwing them in the laundry machine, she went to the bathroom and turned on the shower, never stopping to see her chiseled physique in the bathroom vanity mirror.

The water fell down on her like a cleansing, soothing rain. She had it on cold so that it would cool her overworked Saiyan nervous system down. Breathing in, she raised her arms up and ran her trembling hands through her aquamarine hair, her eyes closing briefly to experience the cashmere silk of her mane. If there was anything Bra took pride in as far as her appearance went, it was her hair. She loved the soft feel of its long locks, how its length accentuated her curves and framed her heart-shaped face with feline eyes. She had the trademark widow's peak as well, setting her apart from her mother with her perpetual bangs that covered her forehead.

She let her hands wander for the first time since she discovered her new developments at age thirteen. She felt the baby smooth skin take her hands for ride over her curves, cupping over her plump breasts and traveling down to her navel at the core of her bellybutton, hard abdominal muscles there to greet her greedy, self-discovering fingers. She ran her exploring palms over the grove of her hips, feeling the peak of her hip bones as they jutted out due to her lean figure. Then, her hands dived inward toward her inner thighs, suddenly stopping.

The source of it all, her pain and her femininity. Was it something that she wanted to see for herself? She had masturbated fervently as a child, but ever since she had found that it held such power over men, she really never had to do it herself again. But here she was, feeling herself surround it and its mystique just waiting there, sleek with both water from the shower and suds from the soap that she had running over her from separate streams on each side of the wall.

With so much attention honed in on it, she felt herself grow swollen with anticipation and desire. Her breath went heavy as she looked down, watching her fingers wander over her loins. Her thoughts immediately went to a place where Goten- no, Gohan, would pay so much attention to it that he had her purring for hours. Her plump lips gaped open, water falling over her face and trailing down to her fingers as she watched them plunge deep into her mound with both horror and lust.

Drawing concentric circles around her clitoris, her hips bucked and her head fell back as the swirls of pleasure wrapped themselves around her, surrounding her with its silver sensations that she couldn't even describe. A moan escaped her open lips as she hit one plateau after another, images of her domineering Gohan with the power of her sensual heat and pouring over him with her glistening juices, which finally lead to the pinnacle of her orgasm, her knees bucking and her back arching as she cried out, a howl of her release echoing between the shower walls.

* * *

><p>Goten knew he had to back off. He knew it would be a cataclysmic conflict that would ensue even more damage onto the universe. They weren't on a small, little planet anymore. Still, he couldn't help but find himself shaking with worry and doubt that she could take care of herself on her own. He felt a trembling fear at the mere thought of letting her run off into the vast innercities of space, of which neither of them knew enough about to stay safe.<p>

He also knew she was wounded, internally. This completely predisposed her to make horrible decisions based on her pain. He swallowed at the thought of anyone, male or female, taking advantage of her in a vulnerable and pleasure-seeking state. Letting out a long breath, he laid back on his bed and watched the ceiling for something to clear his scattered mind with. Plagued with the nauseous concerns and the net of dread that covered the inside of his chest, he felt a helpless depression come over him and he turned to his side and surrendered to a much needed sleep.

* * *

><p>Later on that night, Bra found herself in a state of panic. After the incident in the shower, she felt even more lost than before. Guilt, sorrow, and a strange sadness took over her. Why did she feel this way? It had been years, a decade and a half. 'Get over it, already', a voice in her head told her. 'What the hell is wrong with you?'<p>

Shaking her head, her chin began to tremble with the beginnings of a sob that started to wrack her torso and twist her features into a pained grimace. Every year of her life passed by through her mind's eye. The pain she had both received and caused, the havoc and the mess she made within herself and her family, and the utter destruction that lie dormant inside of her. It just stayed there, stagnant and unmoving as it ate at her. It kept chewing and digesting more and more of her until there seemed to be nothing left.

Yes, it hurt to think of Gohan and his shining smile in the bright lights of the Christmas tree. Yes, it hurt to wonder how much better her life would have been, how different things would have ended up, had her brother not arranged for her molestation. And yes, her own mistakes and actions that had hurt everyone around her did not help either.

But what truly pained her was herself. All her life, she had simply fought to forget, fought to avenge, and fought to self-defend from the nightmare recurring. But it seemed she ended up losing herself in every attempt to heal. Why? Were her intentions not as pure as she was before it ever happened? Was she simply not good enough to feel complete or happy?

Even as Goten tried to make his way back into her, she refused him. Over and over. Because she simply couldn't face someone else's love when she doubted her own capability of returning it. She couldn't face having him waste his existence on her when she wasn't even whole. She wasn't even fully there, fully alive or intact. She felt like a shell of a broken childhood and a twisted home. Moreover, she felt responsible and still could not cope with the fact that she was not OK yet.

She felt so frustrated, not knowing what it would take to feel better about any of it. Meanwhile, she had a lonesome mother back on Earth and an emotionless father who was blocking the same emotions that she was: guilt, betrayal, and that horrible feeling of being too weak to have prevented all of it.

"I should have been stronger... I should have done something more... I'm sorry..." She choked out to the thin air around her in the darkness of her bedroom. She knew if Gohan or Goten were there, they would be telling her that it was not her fault, there was nothing she could have done at 5 years old. But she was a Saiyan, there was no excuse. If she was able to possess this kind of power now, then why not then? Especially in the moment of being victimized like that... One would think that would be the most powerful moment of all.

The truth was harder to face than she had thought, but it still felt good in a peculiar, aching way. It felt good to scratch away the surface and dig deep into the wound of her life and find the core, the source of all of this tragedy and heartache. Gohan's death had hit her harder than she thought, and now here she was a week later finally allowing the tears to fall for her scorned lover's death at the hands of his vengeful brother. She couldn't even muster the thought process to decide whether she agreed with Goten's reasoning for killing him right before she was to wed him, but she knew that a part of her loved Gohan for the way that he nurtured her, or tried to.

Suddenly, she felt lonely. She was tired and sullen inside, withering like an injured flower that had gone without rain for most of its life. She wanted someone there suddenly, a hand to hold and a face to caress and look into. She wanted to feel something. She wanted to be loved and adored like never before.

She felt a fire of passion again stir within her core at the thought of how Gohan worshiped her in bed and how Goten looked at her with an unfamiliar heat in his eyes. With this, a surge of energy came through her and her melancholy was then pacified. She had to find him, to absorb the adoration she knew existed within him. She needed it. Now.

His touch, his breath against her ear, his hands running over her body... It was all a blur of a fantasy but it was an influx of desire that she hadn't truly experienced to this extent before. So she wiped her face, checked her reflection to make sure that she wasn't hideous from her emotional excursion, and ran to the living room. She was finally ready. Finally.

That's when the ship suddenly lurched forward, causing her to stumble onto the floor. Her eyes grew wild and wide with even more adrenaline than before. As everything grew still again, she stopped, shutting her eyes and holding her breath to hear nothing but still silence. The familiar fear crept into her chest and she felt like crying all over again. But before she could even squeak a sob, her chest caved in when she heard a strange humming and looked back in horror to see a laser creating a large shape into the side of her ship.

Before she could make out a face, something was sprayed directly at her and her entire world grew black.

* * *

><p>Sorry this is so short and took so long but I've been chasing inspiration for this and finally found some. :) This may go slow because I'm still not too sure where to go with this and I need more reviews for motivation people! I don't believe I got any for the last chapter. :(<p>

But I hope you guys are enjoying it nonetheless as much as I enjoy writing it!

Ciao!

~Nicolette


	8. Taken

"Speak your name."

There was obviously very little light wherever she had been dragged to by the two burly, strong figures on either side of her, clutching her by each of her upper arms, their grip iron and painful. Having hardly any consciousness left to spare, she was unable to muster any energy to resist them, so they had basically carried her by her own minuscule weight. She was like a lifeless feather to them, only taking a few meek steps every now and then on her own accord.

Her turquoise orbs were dulled as the last waves of the paralyzing drug ebbed through her body, keeping her from getting a clear image of the shadowy figure ten feet away from her in the dim room. He seemed to be on a platform of some sort, elevated slightly from where she was being held limply by the two henchman. "Bra... Ouji."

The hooded figure whose cold, dark eyes ridiculed her limp form stifled a sarcastic laugh. Having his back to her, his voice still managed to echo so far and so loud into the room, it felt as if he were inside her head, mocking her current weak and victimized state. "Is that your true name?"

"I..." She was at a loss for words. "I-I don't.."

Then a second figure leaned into the tan man's ear, whispering something she could not make out. The tan man nodded in acknowledgment. "You are delirious, still. From this moment on, we have deemed you... Malika."

Numb to the reality surrounding her and the dire situation she had suddenly been placed in, she dimly nodded in a half-witted acceptance. She knew from experience that the most helpful trait in such captivation was submission. Her eyelids were heavy enough to take over her expression for her, like concrete shields over her real emotions. She took it, for there was nothing else for her to use as a defense.

She was again cuffed and led to a certain corridors lightly decorated in dark purple curtains and silk sheets. Laid upon a large bed, the cuffs were taken off and the door immediately locked in succession. She felt a long breath escape her, grateful that the mysterious scrutiny was over, but still a steel veil of shock came upon her, accompanied by a dark confusion as to where the hell she really was.

Turning on her side, she looked out the long, vertical window of the only light in the dark room, peals of moonlight showering over her as the galactic stars raced by her blurry vision. The only reason it was blurry was because of the droplets of moisture leaking from the corner of her seeking, glazed eye.

Seeking for anything that would come to her aid.

* * *

><p>Burying his head in his hands, he felt a wave of remorse concerning Bra. Somehow, he felt that she was in danger, not just from the huge galaxy they had treaded upon, but by herself. He knew she was strong, but her deluded endeavor for infinite power was bound to trap her into a world of regret and consequences that he doubted she was prepared for.<p>

Still, was he doomed to be her keeper for the rest of their lives?

There was no more Pan. There was no more Videl. He had no more family to look after, so it wasn't like he had anything better to do. However, the life he had built with Pan being the rescuer and protector the entire time was a desperate and hollow existence that he did not want to return to, especially with how it ended. He never wanted Bra to look to him with complete dependence, but somehow he knew that she was way too stubborn in general for that to happen.

But what if.. What if she would be traumatized that badly? Just like Pan?

And he wasn't there to stop it?

Growling, he stood up and faced the wall, his hand tensing itself into a fist as he mustered all of his frustration into preparation to strike the wall with it.. Then, he released his breath, relaxed his hand...

He still might have time.

A beep from the monitor stole his focus, his attention snapping to the screen as it tracked the signal from Bra's ship. It was less than a mile away. Purpose filled his chest as he leapt to his chair and watch as he grew ever so closer to where she was...

Or so he thought.

* * *

><p>Saliva dripped down her chin as she plummeted toward the ground after a strike of a fist to her face, barely catching her balance with her hands in a semi-pushup. She felt as if she had never trained in her life, her lack of psychological preparation for such slavery draining every physical exertion she had ever put herself through. Survival was within inches to her, as she did not allow any thoughts of her family to run through her mind.<p>

'They might as well be dead.. Like me. What good would they be to me now?'

What she definitely would not let cross her mind was Goten. It was too much, the mixture of shame and regret catapulting into a self-destructive haze of self-hatred that brought her back to the realization of her predicament.

"Malika."

Her head snapped up at the voice, not necessarily the name. It was the tan man, which she only knew due to the encryption of the rasping voice in her memory, the sensitivity of trauma entangling it into her psyche. She looked forward blindly, not turning to address him.

"I wish to converse with you briefly, if you may."

She could tell he had an outreached hand. Every physically abused bone in her body screamed at her not to move, but alas...

Her survivor instincts kicked in, and she knew, from the past, the best way to live through anything was submission...

And she took his hand into the blinding light of what dreadful mysteries lie beyond her cell.

* * *

><p>He found her ship. His heart thudded within the panicked, tight contours of his broad chest as he barreled through the entire compound. Finding no sign of anyone being aboard the obviously ransacked ship, he found himself in the living room. That's when he found the six by six foot hole, obviously torn into the infrastructure of the ship by hand.<p>

He instantly fell to the ground, his head moist with the dripping sweat of sheer anxiety being clamped within his fists. An inward hatred triggered by an immense guilt surrounding whatever was happening to her in that moment beseeched him. He was completely engulfed by the shock of his findings, enraged at himself for ever letting her out of his sight while she was in such disarray inside, and enraptured by how deeply frightened, saddened by the idea of losing her he was.

After all, he had only just begun his own transition into a transformation with Bra before their misadventure into space. So many years of hiding both on the outside and inside with Pan in that cave had done a number on him. He barely recalled his life before leaving the city with Pan, and barely recalled living as he did so. Feeling anything was completely new to him, but it was too intense for him to repress, or even ignore. Nor could he control it.

Goten cried out as he released his rage, letting his searing madness take over as ki streamed from his palmed and torrented through the ship, utterly destroying it into nothing but shreds of metallic material floating around him like a silver tornado in slow motion. He stared ahead, seeing nothing but her cerulean eyes staring back into him that went from the loving flicker of gratitude to startled fear and anguish. Nothing else mattered, nor existed, as long as she was out there somewhere, waiting, possibly being victimized all over again or even...

No. He couldn't let down hope. All he could do was throw an outburst and ventilate these newfound feelings of such deep regard for her life's value. There was no way everything he had done was in vain back on Earth.

Was there?

* * *

><p>"Would you care for a drink?" Came a casual question with a sly undertone underneath it. She let her sunken eyes drift upwards to his, no energy left to even glare at the bastard. He must know how physically deprived she was. Still, she shook her head and earned a dissatisfied pout from her captor, who happened to be tan-skinned with brown eyes that glistened in the warm glow of orange, dim light that cascaded through the room.<p>

It was quite elegant, yet so cold, unfamiliar. She felt like a prisoner inside a luxurious castle.

Actually, that was exactly what she was.

Large windows gave way to the view of the space skies. While not always black, hues of blue and red would intermingle with each other to create a lustrous purple scattered with the sparkle of stars. The colours they were passing through would have touched a more intrigued Bra had she not been so shell-shocked by her recent captivity.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" She heard him ask. Her eyes shot to his again, startled and visibly shaken by whatever was going on.

He sighed.

"If you wish to learn more information, you are going to have to listen, young lady. It is rude to 'space out' when someone is talking to you!" He let out a low snicker, "No pun intended..."

She did not crack a smile, even disingenuously, and instead tried to suppress a look of pure disdain taking over her features. Bra was only being submissive because she didn't know enough about her surroundings to plan an attack just yet, and to avoid riling up someone whose vices she was unfamiliar with. Her only defense at the moment was to give in, but only with a neutrality. She refused to play his game.

"Alright. So I do not amuse you. Very well. I shall inform you, however, that despite your lack of a sense of humour, I am still compelled to make sure you follow the rules and stay polite. I dislike being made a fool of and thus, it will not be tolerated nor will it happen. More on that later- I want to know about you, Malika..."

She swallowed, hating both the name and his newfound interest in her. She looked away as he leaned forward in his chair that was adjacent to hers to avoid those caramel orbs that seemed to try too hard to peek into her when there was nothing there. She was vexed that he couldn't see that and that he still remained tenacious. The chairs were a plush, white material, making the room seem even more orange with a more desert vibe to it. She would have appreciated the decor a little more had she not felt so suffocated by him.

"Are you... human?" His eyes kept thinning at everything he said, as if he was speaking absent-mindedly while focusing on every facet of her reactions to him. She felt extremely scrutinized underneath that narrowing stare. Her stomach began to rumble at the lack of food, yet no appetite reached her mouth. She doubted she even ate on the ship or on Earth before she left, given the circumstances.

'Oh God, the circumstances... How I wish, Goten-'

"Well you must be. We detect nothing else. Barloff!" As she gawked at him for a split second before realizing the depth of what he had just revealed, he motioned for somebody who must have been a butler of some sort to him and fetch him some sort of beverage. The tall, burly man with purple skin and large eyes came back with an assortment of cracker-like foods and two mugs of steaming liquid.

The captor grinned at her boyishly, like a small child showing a new toy to a stranger. It was obvious he took strong pride in his wealth. Bra remained unimpressed, not reaching for anything.

"I specifically import goods from Earth to accommodate the palette of my human company," He relished with a boastful undertone, "And the mug has a delightful cocktail much like your tea. Drink up, Malika, but be careful! You might find it... hot."

The way he had enunciated that final word from the core of his throat had almost caused bile from her empty stomach to climb up her esophagus, but she swallowed again and successfully hid her disgust at his obvious attempt at seducing her. Nonetheless, she was very thirsty and knew she would be as good as dead if she didn't allow something into her system, even if she wasn't completely sure what it was.

Good as dead, and she knew they wouldn't hesitate to throw her in a box and 'deport' her back to Earth... If even that much.

Expelling the rest of that morbid train of thought, she reached out a shaky hand to the tea, but froze when his hand reached out and gently touched it.

"Please... Allow me. You must be exhausted." He cooed in a soothing tone that she detected a slight accent from. It reminded her of her father's regal persona. She relaxed back down, leaving her hand in her lap as he picked up the mug and brought it to her lips. Fear climbed up her throat once again, her huge eyes full of paranoia and mistrust never leaving a single motion of his as he simply held it while she sipped it very slowly, and then put it back down when she appeared finished.

She let out the breath that she wasn't even aware of holding in. Suddenly a wave of both relief and relaxation hit her, the room feeling much more inviting than before. She saw his lips curl upwards in a small smile, no hint of malice in it, but she could never be so sure.

"I am very pleased that you've allowed me to nourish you, Malika. I am strongly opposed to anyone being deprived of the natural right to survive. I hope you do not think you are here for us to hurt you..?"

She took in another breath, still not prepared to speak.

He pursed his lips, nodding curtly as silence ensured once again. She felt thirst once again rampaging her tongue and attempted to get the drink herself. But as shaky as her pale hands were, the liquid splashed onto her lap, the strong heat causing her to stand up. It was for the first time she realized she was in different clothes, simple gray slacks and a tank top.

"Oh dear- Barloff! Please get this girl some handkerchiefs at once!" He turned back to her, concern etched on his brown face. "I am terribly sorry Malika, I didn't realize you had gotten thirsty again."

Instead of allowing his butler to do the honours, he took the rags himself and began to pat them down onto Bra's front. She felt a strange heat emitting from him at their close contact, her eyes closing momentarily as she felt her body begin to reciprocate. As detached as she was, even before this incident, she felt even more bewildered at her physical response to him. However, it wasn't as sexual as it was gratifying.

Someone was taking care of her.

She took her hand and gently placed it on his wrist, prompting him to stop and look up at her from beneath thick, dark eyelashes. His chestnut orbs held no veil to his attraction to her, but his hands were nothing but gentle and reassuring. Without fully understanding what she was doing, she let her eyes sink into his, pulling on his wrist to bring him back up to her eye level. She found that they were almost the same height, and also inches away from each other.

"I..."

He halted everything, his breathing, his blinking... all on her first utterance of a word.

"I need to change." She said, a tinge of regret in her voice as she knew nothing more meaningful to say to him. She looked down, feeling ashamed of the situation as the feeling of being a prisoner held against her will began to evaporate into a sense of debt to this man somehow. He nodded shortly, stepping back. He called for Barloff again, and as he did so, Bra allowed herself to study his face and features. His strong jaw lead to plump lips and a flattened nose, large beguiling eyes piercing her above it. His clothes were very obviously expensive, but still simplistic in their style. She couldn't tell what affiliation he had with royalty, but she figured it must be strong for him to have this much.

He handed her a fresh set of clothes, this time they were a different color, but still the same style. She nodded, still feeling a tinge of dehumanized by them. Then, she remembered, she had been kidnapped, after all.

"Do you dislike them?"

Her eyes flickered between his and the floor. Fearing retaliation, she shook her head. But then he tipped a finger below her chin to conjure her expression of panic to his of confident reassurance.

"Well, here is some more information for you, dear Malika, so listen. I chose this shade because I have decided that I do, indeed, like you. Gray is for those that have yet to begin the initiation process and I do not always, indeed, like them..."

She involuntarily shuddered at the thought of what they did in such a situation. The deportation box...

"But red is a colour I favor very much, especially on those I like. However, you will not be expected to wear these past tonight.

_Or even passed an hour..._ His heated brown eyes suggested to her.

"You will have your own wardrobe to choose from. Come, I will escort you to your room."

She swallowed harshly again, complete panic rising within her at the thought of returning to the cold, dark cell that he had called "her room". With him in front of her leading the way, she found her eyes flitting about to catch a place to escape through. But to no avail, and there were countless guards at every corner of the ship, it seemed.

When he got to the door of her room, he opened it and looked at her expectantly. Saying nothing, she bowed her head to accept her plight. Ever so slowly stepping to the bed, she laid down her clothes and began to stare off, a lone tear sliding down her face. The icy sense of isolation creeped over her skin, tingling it with a discomfort beyond any other.

Then, the heat returned.

Her breath was sucked back into her mouth as she felt his finger tips brush the hair off the back of her neck. A wave of warm sensations ran through her deprived senses as he simply raised a finger to catch her travelling tear.

Unsure of what to do, she found herself turning back to stare at him with wide eyes and her lips parted in awe. It seemed too... caring for someone in his position to be doing. She tensed, waiting for it. Any second now, the pounce. He would forcefully push her onto the bed and then forcefully push himself into her...

He shook his head, as if hearing her thoughts. "However, I do not wish for you to sleep in such conditions tonight. Once you have changed, you may open the door and I will show you my quarters."

With that, he turned and left the room. Feeling a strangely pleasant shock overwhelm her, she only took a second to decide that this was probably the best damn kidnapping ever.

So far.

* * *

><p>Wow so... some hiatus huh? A lot more in store for you guys, I just hope returning to this will be worth it! I really relished in the feeling of completing Control and I wanted to end it with the vision I have for it. If I do, and then get REALLY bored, I'll probably go back and maybe edit Control a little.<p>

...Nah.

But really, tell me what you think. It's going to sound a lot different than its beginning and predecessor, Control, because, well, it's been a few years and I've learned a few things. (Read a few popular books, recently which really melted my writer's block).

Anyway me and my parenthesis are taking a bid goodnight but not another farewell until this beeyotch is OVER!

More reviews = more motivation for that day to come sooner. I already have the next chapter almost ready to go, which will contain the identity of this mysterious captor. (;

Thanks for reading nonetheless! Hits are cool, too. Hope you all enjoy it!

~Jckash03


	9. Malika's Arrival

His obsidian orbs stared forward, holding a dull exterior but behind them was the acute awareness of everything surrounding him. He felt the familiar pull of paranoia, mistrust, and suspicion tug on his soul, and as much as he tried to deny it to himself, he was already beginning to feel weary of it. Perhaps he just wasn't fit for this kind of lifestyle as he had been in his youth. But that kind of thinking always got pushed to the side immediately, he refused to think wayward about his mid-life decision to return to his old life, his old self. He had tried the alternate 'happy' ending, remember? THAT was what didn't fit, didn't even work out...

All he had to show for it was a bitter wife, a psychotic daughter, and a dead son who didn't even live to carry his name...

Shaking his head furiously at this repetitive train of thought, he spotted one of the guards he had recently hired onto his ship.

"Well? Why are you just standing there? Get me a report this instant!" The irritated Prince Vegeta barked, twisted around in his chair to snarl at the unfortunate guard. After flenching for a microsecond, the officer quickly strode out of the control room and came back in promptly to find the Prince's back to him, already feeling a stutter rise up his tightening throat.

He cleared his throat nervously,"The report for today, sir has been... revised."

Vegeta's eyes shot sideways but he did not turn back to the guard. "Why?"

"It seems... the Sovereign has cancelled your scheduled meeting due to unforeseen circumstances-"

"Unforeseen circumstances?! This is absurd, that is no such excuse! What else does it say?"

The guard's eyes raised to the now standing Prince, trembling beneath his armour. "That's a-all, Sir."

A pause stilled the air, none of the other guards even breathing as the tension came to its pennacle.

"...Unacceptable."

With that, the guard's air supply was cut off, Vegeta merely raising a hand without even looking at him.

"Let it be known that I require REAL correspondence whenever I am in communication with other leaders, and I demand all details of every transaction or lack thereof. If this had occurred three decades ago, ALL of you would be melting into the metal of this very ship for eternity...

"I want to get this Sovereign on a live conference immediately. And you, get rid of this fucking carcass."

* * *

><p>After hurriedly undressing and putting on the red garmets he had chosen for her, she tentatively reached out for the knob to open her door. There, he was standing with his back to her, his hands clasped together behind his back, as if to once again subtly reassure her that he meant no harm, that he was trustworthy. As warm as the feeling was of being so ensured of her safety, she still had a cold veil of doubt inside of her as far as his true motives went. Why was he trying so hard to win her trust?<p>

What did he _really _want..?

So she followed behind him to his room after he offered her a small smile. She noticed that all of his guards must have been sent away or retired for the evening as they made their way to his bedroom. None of them were in any of their corners or stations on the way there.

She understood it was to make her feel more comfortable... but why?

"And here we are," He announced, sooner than she was prepared for. It was a lavish, gold room with red drapes and a gigantic plush bed with everything from silk to lace adorned within its many blankets. Above it was a matching crimson net that hung over the bed, obviously meant to provide more of an aphrodisiac vibe. Everything seems to shine and sparkle, not even a speck of dust to find within the place.

And then he shut the door behind them.

She inadvertently spun around, her eyes wide with fear. Then it all came back to her, the attic, the nakedness, the cold, the sweat, the older male body on her small child's one...

Before she knew it, all she saw was black.

* * *

><p>"Sir, you have a visitor."<p>

With a bored grimace, he motioned for the guard to allow whoever was daring to interrupt his transition into this new yet familiar world. Not that it was a very active nor enthralling one... He had not one lead in doing absolutely anything with, no one to even play a game of Spatian chess with.

"Vegeta."

He perked up at the sound of the voice before rolling his eyes and standing from his chair. It was none other than the idiot spawn that pretty much created this mess by trying to clean it up by himself.

"Goten, I advise you to leave. I am not here to duel in you and my loony daughter's shenanigans. If you bother me any more, then-"

"She's missing."

He stopped. At first, his heart sank, dropping to the very dark pits of his psyche where nothing but the sullen mechanisms of denial dwelled to suppress all of his natural, instinctive emotions. At first, he fell into a shock for a second.

She was all he had left out here.

Then he shook his head. No. She was nothing to him. Not at this point.

"Again, shenanigans." He replied, and despite the begrudging undertone of regret, he turned away from Goten.

"Excuse me?! This is your daughter we're talking about, your flesh and blood-!"

"There is NONE of my royal blood in that girl! She is all human, all fucked up by her own devices of petty emotion and female complexities... I may have implanted my own DNA in that excuse of a mate I had in my past, but I assure you that she does not possess a single ounce worthy to be even compared to the strength or pride of a real Saiyan."

Goten successfully choked down the urge to fly into rage at the horrible condemning Vegeta was describing his own child with and slowly shook his head, looking away from the disgruntled Saiyan. "You don't even believe that yourself."

"Oh, but I do." Vegeta turned to Goten, a sick smirk sliding through his lips as his eyes gleamed with a determined malice. "I fully believe it and so will you soon. You will understand that all of this is yet another mistake made in vain. These Earth women, Goten.. They are more impossible to feat than all of our prior enemies combined."

"...You're pathetic."

Vegeta raised an eyebrow, his smirk stagnant as he raised his chin even higher. "Deem me as you will, but do you see me chasing after a woman who I allow myself to pathetically define my existence with?"

"No," Goten peered at Vegeta, his eyes solid with a steel conviction, "You're just running from her."

Vegeta's once flashing eyes dropped to the floor as his former enemy's son left the room with nothing but his last words ringing in the Prince's ears.

* * *

><p>Dazed turquoise eyes fluttered open to a world of vermillion surrounding her. She sat up slowly, taking in the furnished room beyond it. The room was dimly glowing from an array of electronic candles and the alluring scent of vanilla filled her nostrils, causing an associative thrill through her core that tingled up to her nipples. She gasped uncontrollably, her body almost visibly shuddering from the sudden, carnal trigger coming over her.<p>

She looked over at the sleeping figure next to her. Instead of feeling the instant sting of panic, she felt.. assured somehow. Completely safe.

His hair was slicked over the top of his head, but in slight disarray with certain obsidian strands going every which direction. The cause of such tousled hair and her waking up next to him gave birth to the growing realization of what had occurred previous to her awaking...

And then it came to her, in bursts of memory that caused her nether regions to swell considerably.

_She felt her eyes clench shut, waiting for the aggressive pounce, a debilitating kick to the back of her knees, or a syringe. The hollowing expectation of even a blade, bullet, or laser penetrating her torso and ending her life for the better half of it was eating her alive for the second it took for the next thing to happen. A sheet of sweat grew on the back of her neck as her temperature sky rocketed from the spike in her heart rate._

_Never would she have expected a simple brush of his lips against the side of her neck._

_The oxygen she had been holding in her dry mouth escaped in a tuft, a whimper of surprise. Her eyes travelled sideways to where his chin was rubbing against her neck._

_"Hmm, such warm skin. Are you too hot in here, or is it just me..?"_

_She shook her head, the sudden fear returning from the forward nature of his flirtatious question. She turned away, feeling a treacherous blush invade her cheeks at the ambivalent acknowledgement of her own reciprocating sensations running through her tense body. The completely stillness in her body allowed her to sense that his face was creasing in growing concern._

_"Is something wrong..?"_

_Nothing came out of her mouth nor did she move._

_"Look at me."_

_It was a command. Soft, and completely veiled, but she had picked it up. Perhaps it was her Saiyan instincts reading the tone of his velvet voice. She turned slowly, her face moving to his over her shoulder. His lips perked at her wide, innocent side gaze and her compliance._

_"You have no reason for such fear in your beautiful eyes. I am not going to hurt you, nor do I intend to try. I am going to put everything into your utmost pleasure tonight, without any regard or motive of my own. Do you understand?"_

_Scanning his eyes for any flashes of faltering integrity in his testimony, she saw the deep sincerity in his face, the sharp point of his expression exploiting his determination. His tone was much softer than when he commanded her, so she felt herself deflate a little as he took her hands and led her to the end of the bed where he patted her on the shoulders to sit on. She kept her tentative gaze on his focused features as he removed the red clothes he had ordered for her._

_"As much as this colour suits you, I prefer you to don my bed sheets... If you find them to your ultimate satisfaction."_

_A wave of cooling heat ran through her at his amorous words, his hands hovering over her bare breasts as her pale, erect nipples seemed to reach towards them like pink rosebuds to the shimmering sun. Their eyes connected, the moment freezing as he unspokenly requested her permission to touch her. She blinked, astounding at what was happening, her head beginning to swim from the confusion at his altruism, or perhaps her drink._

_She felt a sly smile curve her lips, a peak of confidence flashing through her cerulean orbs. "Perhaps.."_

_With that, he pressed on her shoulders in a smooth yet stern way that seemed to pull at her groin even more. Once on her back, he began a fiery trail of kisses down her neck and the sloping valley between her breasts before purposefully sucking each nipple into his warm mouth._

_She wanted to feel disgusted, the familiar clench of being possessed by another ripping at her psyche. But she couldn't. Not as ripples of sheer pleasure shot through her core, making her dry lips part even more as a tortured moan filled her chest. _

_That's when he went for it._

_First, it was her naval, small circles of his slick tongue covering her stomach. Then, out of nowhere, the most sacred part of her was enraptured by his mouth, her clitorus thoroughly and rapidly massaged into an orgasmic whirlwind. The tortured moan came out of her mouth as her back arched, chest high in the air as her hips bucked towards the source of such ecstasy._

_As her clit swelled between his vacuuming lips in a spontaneous suckling gesture, she suddenly noticed the closet door cracked open with nothing but vast darkness in its space._

_Then it flashed. _

_'NO! A camera?' Her thoughts frantically asked as she momentarily forgot what was being done to her. Then a figure floated through the small space, half of it passing through the closet door as well as if it were a paranormal entity. The face formed into her own at such a young age, only five years old before morphing to her thirteen-year temptress self, and then lastly at seventeen, when she met Goten._

_It was the look of goodbye. She was beginning to transition away from that girl, all three of them, at once. She felt them slip away, all of their fears and pain and destructive vices._

_Finally, his fingers plunged into her._

_She sat up partially in a convulsion of pure, debilitating shock waves through her body. Feeling both her vaginal walls and clitoris being simultaneously stimulated in such a rhythm of sync made her escalate into an erotic paradise as her climax crashed down onto her with such force that she released a high-pitched scream that sounded so distant from the cloud 9 she had landed on._

_His tongue continued to slowly swirl around her, and then she noticed her hands had dug their way into his once slicked back hair. He brought his head up with a wolfish grin, as well as a decent amount of her fluids practically dripping down his face. Her eyes widened in a glazed but horrified stare._

_He chuckled, "Heh.. That must have been one of your first real orgasms. I'm very pleased with the results, although I didn't expect them to cover my face."_

_Once she caught the humor in his tone, she relaxed, smirking to herself as he turned to wash his face._

_"However, what I do mind is your volume. We're going to have to teach you some discretion."_

_Her eyebrows burrowed slightly. Why was he pushy one second, and completely kind the next? What was this about?_

_But before she could delve into the mystery of her company, she felt a pulsating throb inside of her jade. It was a delicious ache that she had never before felt, and she couldn't believe what had just happened. He came back in a burgundy robe, embroidered with all kinds of various gems, and ran his eyes down her naked body._

_"Yes, I am very pleased indeed."_

_"Well that makes two of us," She agreed, a tone of post-orgasm silk that slipped off the tip of her tongue. _

She couldn't help but feel the shy excitement creep her lips up into an indulgent smile. A sudden thirst came over her, so she quietly left the bedroom after finding a matching robe in the bathroom, trying with a determined grimace to close the door silently. When she returned with a glass of water from one of the guards, who watched her a little more closer than she had preferred, she saw that he had turned over but was still evidently unconscious.

Heading to the bathroom, she took an essential gulp before feeling hands wrap around her waist. She she jumped in a startle.

"Should I call you Bunny from now on for your jumpy nature?" He asked. She turned around to face him with an unamused scowl.

"No, you should call me Malika."

* * *

><p>He felt it. The ki. It surged through the atmosphere like a skyrocket, but he still was unable to pinpoint its location. He couldn't even guarantee it was her and not Vegeta with how weak it was at first. But he froze, not a single vein pulsing as he strained to scan every lightyear of the universe.<p>

He waited a few seconds and felt his chest begin to slump in forfeit. But there it was again, even stronger.

It was her. And it was stronger than ever, a very stable spike that lasted a lot longer than the last one. She couldn't have been fighting or else the ki would have come in spurts.

When it dawned on him, he felt his stomach violently cave in at the very thought of someone being that close to her to give her such pleasure. A jealous rage tempted to break his resolve and send his body into a barbaric mode of homicidal intentions. But he decided to focus on saving her, making sure she was still alive after whatever she was experiencing.

With a more hopeful surge of adrenaline, he shot in that direction with his ship.

* * *

><p>He winked in enjoyment of her accepting her given name finally as he briskly strode back to the bed and jumped into the long net. She decided to join him, leaping onto him as well. He let out a playful growl and pinned her down to the bed. Feeling competitive, Malika felt her upper body gather a rush of warming energy that sent him flying backwards into the wall. Her eyes flew open, "Are you okay?!"<p>

With a throbbing head that he rubbed gingerly, he got up and gazed at her in awe. Then his face flew into a look of shocked rage at her, his eyes flashing murderously. He leapt to his feet.

"You may be Malika now, but I know what else you are you lying bitch."

Still taken back by what she had just done with her arms, her look of total loss deepened. "Huh?"

He rested his heated gaze on her, his voice tight and accusing. "You are a Saiyan."

"A... Saiyan?"

"Well, yes! Don't act like you had no knowledge-"

"I don't." She cut him off loudly, angered at how lost she felt. She had no idea what a Saiyan was or how he managed to get pushed several feet by her. He was only so much bigger than her, but there was no conceivable way for her to have done that with her size and frailty.

He paused for a second, looking away as if trying to think more about the situation. His eyes snapped to hers again.

"I even announced my own discovery of your human origins earlier when I brought out your planet's foods. You lied to me by omission, Malika!"

She shook her head.

"What foods?" She asked, his eyes widening.

"Either you are a good liar, or..."

"I'm not lying! I have no idea what you speak of. I remember.. hem.. other events."

Her blush and sideswept gaze of soft humiliation melted him from his enraged state. He moved toward her, bringing her face in his hand and staring into her eyes.

"Let us resume slumber. We can discuss this further when we wake. For good."

Before she could nod happily, an explosion rang out through the ship's corridors near his bedroom. The two snapped to the door as it burst open to reveal a thunderous Goten.

"Get the hell off her!"

Malika looked over at him, feeling a dulled sense of deja vu sweep over her. But she couldn't put her finger on it as her lover stepped forward to the intruder with a daring smirk.

"I'm sorry, and you are...?

"I'm going to kick your ass-"

Suddenly a guard appeared and Goten was kicked into the wall next to him, his body collapsing on the ground. A look of annoyance came over his features as he got up.

"Heh, get me when I least expect it? Original."

"I advise that you either state your reason for interrupting my very late evening with a hole into my wall and threatening my well-being."

"I advise you don't touch Bra ever again if you cherish your petty existence."

"I do not know a Bra."

Goten blinked, stunned for a second before shooting a hand towards Malika, "That's her! That is a lost woman who you are kidnapping like the pathetic thief you are."

"Kidnapped? Is that true?" She asked, making him frown even deeper in frustration at Goten's pressing accusations.

"No! Absolutely not-"

"What is this? You brainwash her or something?!" He shouted, his veins pulsing with rage at the thought.

A self-satisfied smile grew on his dark face, "No, but I certainly blew her mind."

Goten lunged for him, but the guards pulled him back.

He turned his face to Malika in desperation, the need of rescuing her etching on his worried face. "Bra..."

She kept looking away.

"Bra..!"

She looked up at him for what felt like the longest time as a glowing hope grew in him that she had recognized her name.

"I'm sorry..." Came her bell-tone voice of regret. He felt his chest cave in.

"For what, Bra? Come home."

Her teal gaze rose back up to his, a stark blanket void of any of the fire that Bra had contained. "I do not recall you. I'm sorry..."

He started to shake his head, slow at first than vehemently as the guards struggled to retain him. Her lover went to Goten with a malicious streak of victory.

"If this is who you say she is, you have lost quite a jewel."

"What you're doing will destroy you," Goten snarled.

"Oh?"

He nodded, "She is sick. She is obviously traumatized by whatever you have done to her and she has created an alternative ego to mask it, but just wait until she snaps again and it won't be a pretty palace anymore. Mark my words, this is not something you can handle."

"Malika will do just fine here with me. Go find your own, son."

With that, Goten took a second look into the foggy aquamarine stare and knew it was time for him to leave before he self-destructed.

* * *

><p>Yay! Finally, sorry, just started a new job and all that excuses excuses. SO, how'd you guys like it? I am definitely keeping that dark tone but introducing even more action in the bedroom (among other places that will be disclosed in the near future chapters), so be prepared for a good dose of lemon meringue.<p>

Welcome to Space, where someone is bound to find trouble, but Bra/Malika will be very used to being bound after awhile.

I hope the alter ego Disassociative Personality isn't confusing anyone. She is Bra except she doesn't remember BEING Bra before "he" took her with his skills. :] Which is why she's so comfortable with him all of a sudden and totally weird to Goten. Just a hint for those of you lost.

If anyone else is confused by something because I like way too many things happening at the same time sometimes, just let me know in a review. I'd be happy to explain in my next update, which will be faster with some motivation in the luscious form of feedback. :) Negative or positive, bring it.

Hopefully it won't take so long for me to get back to this, but the longer I take the longer chapter I make!

More scandal to come!

~Jckash03

P.S.: I will be inserting some excerpts of Control either next chapter or after. Maybe both since some of you are wanting to read it all over again, which is cool but I'm a little shy about how much editing it needs haha! I'm not sure if you really NEED to read that one first, as I don't refer to it too much in these chapters and it might confuse you more. :/


	10. Motives Revealed, Memories sealed

"Prince Vegeta, Sir." A stiff guard nodded from the other side of his chief in command's desk. Vegeta turned slowly, a bored and suffered scowl on his face.

"What is it?" He snapped.

"The Royal Uub has once requested a sabbatical in your conference..."

Vegeta growled, "Of course. What's his latest excuse?!"

"Hem.. It seems legitimate, sir. His ship has been attacked by a sole offender in an evident intrusion that has left quite considerable damage to the ship, therefore no travel can be acc-"

"Alright. I get it. Whatever-"

"And we also have-"

"Don't cut me off, Bender. I can expel you as swiftly as I made you appear."

There was an audible swallow and silence that Vegeta was in no mood for.

"What else?!" He snapped, making Bender flench.

"There is a visit-"

"Vegeta! I'm done waiting. Something is wrong-"

Vegeta narrowed his eyes at the abrupt interruption. "I told you, I have no more time for your teenage shenanigans, boy."

"Bra has been kidnapped, and I know who has her."

Vegeta's already skeptical, tortured expression darkened even more, his eyes widening in exasperation. "Well then kill the fucker!"

"I would, except he's successfully brainwashed her. She has no idea who I am."

* * *

><p>Bra blinked as she sat up, leaning against the orange, feathery pillow behind her. She couldn't help but wonder what was behind that person's aggressive attempt to get her back to him somehow. And those eyes were haunting her, the irate flash at not being able to touch her. But she didn't feel any fear from it somehow, only confusion.<p>

"What's on your mind?" Came a soft question in a whisper from the other side of the room. He had just come back from inspecting the damage and cancelling any agendas requiring travel. She blinked, not sure if she was ready to speak her mind just yet.

"Oh, nothing. I was just wondering what that guy was talking about."

He let out a heavy sigh that held more than just exasperation. "Yeah, hard to tell.."

"What..?" Bra asked, her lips curling in a sideways smile. "Do you know something I don't?"

Uub returned her eyes with a dark gaze from under his eyebrows that made her feel a shiver. "I have a funny feeling it has a lot to do with your hidden Saiyan heritage, Malika."

Her eyes fell in deep thought. Why wouldn't she know that? And would it matter? What's it to him?

She looked up swiftly with a wave of confidence. "Well what if I was?"

He was taken back by her sudden forwardness. Before, he had barely gotten a squeak out of her.

"Well.. That's fine except you are not allowed to be stronger than me, for certain.. reasons."

Her eyes automatically narrowed, suspicious surprise etched on her face. "And just what would those be?"

He approached her. As she leaned back dramatically, he sat next to her and absorbed her with a sly gaze.

"I think it's time I told you why you are here."

* * *

><p>"HAHAHA!"<p>

Vegeta chuckled, throwing his head back as Goten took in a breath and rolled his eyes. Vegeta smirked when he ended his display and shook his head.

"Brainwashed.. That's a new one. Next you're going to say that she's grown two heads. That's all I'm expecting from that girl at this point."

"Look, I get that you're fed up with your daughter's misfortune, but she's in trouble and she has NO fucking idea! So why don't you buck up your balls and be a father for once instead of escalating the problem by evading it!?"

Vegeta slammed his hand around Goten's neck, pushing him to the nearest wall. "You even challenge my masculinity, and I will give you a good helping of what it really feels like to be within INCHES of your very existence and come back to life like I did. But I can assure you that you will not survive, and my daughter be damned if I allow you to continue believing you have any authority over the Prince of all Saiyans!"

He released the demi-Saiyan, who choked and coughed his way to the floor. Vegeta slapped his hands together with self-satisfaction.

"Vegeta, alright. I'm simply telling you that I tried to get at this guy, but he has ADEQUATE protection. I only managed to destroy a tiny chunk of that huge dome. I wanted to tear it apart with my bear hands, but I knew I was already close to just instinctly imploding."

Vegeta's eyebrows twitched, his eyes low with a strained look at Goten as he asked, "You damaged a ship today?"

"Yeah, hell I wanted to fucking burn it down-"

"But you intruded it instead."

"Well yes, I... I felt her there. In compromising circumstances. And she.. just didn't know who I was."

Vegeta's head lifted up with sudden interest, "Compromising?!"

"Yes, she.. Her ki spiked even through the potion that she had thrown on her on Earth just a week or so ago. And how it got there could only be one thing."

Vegeta rolled his eyes, "Please, they could have been torturing her for information about me, it doesn't mean anything."

Goten shook his head, "No, Vegeta. They've really changed her. I mean, she didn't even know her name."

Vegeta stopped. Frozen, he felt everything inside him chill to an infinite cold slap of realization at what Bra had gotten herself into. He knew whose ship it had been, and the person who owned it was notorious for a certain kind of a ring...

And it wasn't the kind one would wear.

* * *

><p>"Vegeta?"<p>

Vegeta swallowed. "Was she given a name, boy?"

Goten blinked. "I think so. Before I left, I think he called her something like.. Malika?"

"Heh.." Vegeta chuckled. "You were damn right, kid. That girl is in deep shit. All I can say is, that potion better last."

Goten raised an eyebrow.

With a smirk, he added, "...Until we get there, of course."

"What does that mean?" She asked.

"Malika, I found you. You were just stranded somewhere so I decided to take you in. Maybe forcefully, and I apologize for my tenacity. But I promise you no harm here. However, to remain here, you must.. follow a certain code."

She raised a slim eyebrow, her face full of skepticism. "Alright. Hit me."

"You must become a Compliant. Someone who is my personal partner in exploring my sadistic side. In return, I offer you safety and luxury. I pamper you, take care of you. It's very simple, and only the right person can do it."

Malika looked around. The whole time she had been perused for an object, some kind of collectible possession to this guy who already had everything. She couldn't tell if that was a flattering way of feeling special or simply used. But she didn't hear a choice in there..

"And if I don't.."

He smiled sadly and shook his head. "You will. I wouldn't want to see anything happen to you."

"That sounds like a thinly veiled threat."

"That's because it is," Came his smooth reply.

"Okay. But I'm a Saiyan, remember?"

"Hence the dilemma. You did not possess this strength before. I can sense Ki, but I didn't even feel until I devoured you."

She felt an instead jolt run through her at his velvet tone. Biting her lip, she looked away, those memories fogging her focus on their discussion.

"Well so obviously something was inside me, making that happen. But I don't know what because I wasn't there."

He laughed, "What the hell does that mean?"

"I only remember from when I woke up after you.. devoured me."

He blinked, confusion ticking his face. "Hm. That doesn't make... sense."

"Unless you drugged me or something."

"Unless you had an adverse allergic reaction to the tea I gave you very little of which contains a small amount of a psychedelic relaxer that triggers a very minimal amount of side effects, I did nothing of the sort. You were able to walk, dress, and very violently come in my mouth."

She took a breath in, a coyote smile uncontrollably claiming her mouth. "Fine. Maybe that guy knows something about me that I don't remember and he'll tell us why I didn't have ki before-"

"Haha! That's funny. You obviously have no idea how this works, do you? There is only one Saiyan left who could have parented you. I'm in close business with your father, and if he finds out-"

"Wait. My father..?"

"Yes, Malika." Uub nodded, throwing his arms up for emphasis. "The Prince of all Saiyans is YOUR father!"

After a few seconds of absorption, a huge smirk grew on her face, "Then I guess you better be damn nice to me, huh?"

A look of annoyance crossed his face.

"Well..? What are your stipulations-?"

"First of all, I'm not a toy. I don't explore anything without knowing what the hell it consists of and why I'm doing it in the first place. Second, I'm NEVER told what to do. Third, I don't share very well."

He shrugged. "Then what DO you want?"

She paused. What did she want? Didn't she feel safe with this guy? Didn't he bring her to an orgasm comparable to fireworks, and without anything for himself? Sure, she didn't know him or anything that had happened but somehow that didn't seem to be his fault. And he seemed supportive instead of taking advantage of it.

"I want immunity to your prior code, firstly."

He rolled his eyes. "Secondly?"

A sly catlike smile flashed across her face, her eyes regarding him in a warm haze, "I want this to be a little more than just exploring YOUR sexual passions."

"Oh, yours will be frequently discovered if we can manage to survive Vegeta."

She brought their foreheads together and smiled in a wistful whisper, "We can.."

"How?" He whispered back, his eyes full of disbelief.

She pulled her head back and kept her steel gaze on him, her hand travelling down his neck and up to his face.

"Marry me, baby."

Her mouth dove for his, shocking him. He felt the urge to push her away, as was protocol if this sort of thing ever happened. It was not allowed, that was for sure, but for some reason an electric shock was running through him, her words making his head spin.

"Wow, Malika- Um... That isn't allowed here."

"I was hoping for a better answer than that.." She muttered, her face disappointed.

"Sorry, it's just... I can't even think right now. This is a lot. My life is in your father's hands!"

"Well, don't forget I'm immune to your code. And you didn't seem to mind that kiss very much."

He smiled at her guiltily, "Yes. I guess so. It's a.. domination thing."

"Fantastic. Well, what about my proposal?"

"You're serious?"

She gawked at him. "Yes!"

"I don't.. I don't think that is a good idea. I think I'm going to let you go before Vegeta gets wind of this from your friend-"

Her eyebrows knitted together in a slow rejection of his words, "Absolutely not! I may not know everything that's happened, but I am pretty sure I am just as lost as I was before. And I don't have anywhere to go..."

"Ah, yes. We did destroy your ship. Sorry."

She cocked her head. "What?"

"Eh.. Nothing. Anyway. I will do much better if I simply tell Vegeta that I will not be considering you for anything now or in the future. Just a mistake, that's all."

"But... Don't you think it'd look better as a wedding? Maybe that you were just trying to find me?"

"No. Malika, drop it before I-"

He stopped, his eyes stammering across the room nervously.

"I'm sorry, that was just-.. Sorry."

"Before you what?" She asked slowly, amused.

"Before I tell you for the last time, the answer's no."

She frowned. "Well then I guess my dad will be delighted to hear about everything I endured here.."

His glare snapped at her, "What?!"

"Yep. How you beat me, starved me, and then.. maybe even raped me. I might be nice and reduce it to spanking, though, since that's what I bet you're into."

"You wouldn't dare..."

"Sir!"

His head whipped to the door where a guard suddenly stood. "Yes? You're interrupting our conversation, here."

"Vegeta's ship is headed our way, Sir. We believe he intends to intrude the ship against all orders of cancellation of your conference."

"That's fine, I need to hand him back his daughter and bid him all benevolent intentions."

"No! No you are not. We're doing this."

He looked over at her, sheer sweating panic on his face. "Ho-How?"

"We have a wedding to go to. That's final," She replied sternly, but to the guard, who glanced at his boss nervously in surprise.

"Alright. So are we still allowing him, Sir?"

He swallowed. "Yes. Might as well tell him the good news."

* * *

><p>Fast update to make up for my late late one last time!<p>

Hehehe. This is not the end of Goten/Bra, do not worry! And if you can't tell, I just finished the 50 shades trilogy a month ago, bwahaha.

Thanks for all the new followers and the comment I got for the last smalsa!

Reviews are always appreciated and so are follows and favorites!

Get ready for some lemonade next time. ;] But between who? Hm...

~Jckash03


	11. The Confrontation

"I hate to tell you this boy, but as very financially capable as Uub is, he wouldn't have the power to have had her brainwashed."

"Why?"

Vegeta shrugged. "I've never heard of him doing that to his escorts. His trade is part of mine, and I would be aware if these girls had been mentally puppeteered into it."

"So you buy into this? This is what you're doing out here?"

"Watch it." He snapped. "I'm not informing you of my activities here in Space for a pep talk. It's just a hint that obviously something else is going on with her."

"I don't understand, what could it be that's preventing her from knowing who she is?"

"Well, she was already cocooning on Earth. My guess is she's split."

"Split..?" Goten asked, his voice feeling far away.

"Yes. The sudden impact in her environment was too much to process, so she created an alter ego to adjust and accommodate while protecting herself. It'll take a while to jog her memory."

Goten sighed. "Wonderful. It's like Earth all over again."

"However her Saiyan status changes things. I doubt he is in the position to compromise his dealings with me for someone who could easily kill him. He isn't the strongest fighter and usually pays off offenders."

"I don't care, no amount of money will keep me from getting her out of there. And I hope you would feel the same." Goten added begrudgingly. Vegeta smirked.

"We shall see."

And they walked into the spacious ship.

* * *

><p>Uub greeted him, his nerves clearly displayed on his blanched face. "Hello, gentleman. Prince, finally we can meet in person-"<p>

"Shut up and tell us where she is."

Uub looked away in confusion, "I-I don't know who you're referring to."

"Sure you do. Let's go!" Goten snarled at him.

"Don't make this more difficult than it needs to be. You're already in deep shit for evading our conferences to discuss your lack of imports."

"Ah! There is quite the explanation for that, Prince Vegeta. It turns out I am retiring."

Vegeta's face twisted into an annoyed confusion. "What?!"

Uub calmly looked at both of them, his face brightening. "Yes, hence the no imports. I have ceased scouting for the imports because I have finally found one for keeps."

"Oh, you better not mean..." Goten growled, tensing up.

"I would have asked you sooner, Vegeta had I known you were her father, but alas I have proceeded to request Malika's hand in marriage."

A pair of turquoise orbs appeared from behind Uub, a precocious gleam in them as she beamed enthusiastically, "And I accepted!"

Vegeta and Goten froze.

"You did.. what?!" Vegeta roared suddenly.

Uub jumped, "Do you mean her, or me-"

"Idiot. You have to be the most asinine creature from that wretched planet to not clearly see who her mother is." Vegeta quipped. Uub whipped around to stare at Malika, who stared back just as quizzically.

"Oh.. Wow. This is that little girl you guys had with you before I left...?"

"Yeah and she's been through a lot so guess what? This shit isn't happening." Goten declared, stepping forward with a clenched fist. Vegeta raised a hand.

"While I find your age gap disturbing, I trust that this isn't part of your profession..."

Uub shook his head. "No, she's going to be... my wife."

Malika looked up at him with a starry smile. Goten felt his insides lurched with repulsion, a jealous rage that he had never felt before. He wanted nothing more than to snatch her away from this guy forever, but it was her decision to stay there. It tore him apart.

"I'm sorry.. I don't recognize you two," Malika said to Vegeta.

"Not yet." He replied.

She blinked, "Well.. Where is my mother?"

Vegeta paused, already regretting going through with trying to find her. "She's on Earth."

"Why isn't she with you?" She asked, her eyebrows sewn together in a perturbed fashion.

He narrowed his eyes at his daughter's nosy nature. "Whatever happened to you hasn't changed a damn thing has it?"

"Stop avoiding the question. Why did you leave her?"

"Look in the mirror, girl."

She looked down, not quite knowing what that meant but it still stung somehow.

Goten rolled his eyes at Vegeta, who turned his back on Malika. "Was that necessary? She's still traumatized right now-"

"Then you deal with her 20 questions! I'm done with the probing from you two. As for you, Uub, I'll be watching you. I still need imports obviously and you're going to comply with our agreement to assure I acquire them. Understood?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Congrats to you both-"

"Wait, what?! You're not serious, Vegeta?" Goten yelled, halting Vegeta from promptly exiting.

His obsidian orbs reflecting his diminishing interest in the situation,"I am."

Goten tried another tactic, "Doesn't taint your bloodline even more? Uub isn't a Saiyan nor a human."

"Hey, watch it. I may not be as strong as you but I could buy and sell this entire system five times over if I wanted to. Malika is going to benefit from this, as will I."

"Oh how romantic," Goten remarked sarcastically at him.

"My bloodline is of no concern to you. As far as I'M concerned, it ceases to be mine as well."

With that, Vegeta flew off. Goten flying off behind him after one last look of anguish at Malika.

* * *

><p>"Phew. I'm alive."<p>

"Why does my father hate me?" She asked Uub, who turned around with a soft look on his face.

"He doesn't. I think he hates anything reminding him of Earth. He's kind of different now, Malika."

"So I'm from Earth?"

"Yes. But why? Are you planning on going there?"

"No, but I have someone of interest to speak to who lives there. Can I call them?"

"Sure, but.. who?"

"My mother."

* * *

><p>"What the HELL was that, Vegeta? You just let her marry whoever the hell she wants who traffics sex slaves in Space?!"<p>

"Oh hush. I am doing nothing of the sort. If he keeps her safe and is telling the truth, then what can I do? She is obviously accepting of the situation."

"Yeah because she has no idea what's about to happen to her AGAIN-"

"He may be involved in less than moral activities here, but he isn't one to be violent. You have to understand, they don't tolerate disobedience so there is nothing for him to do to her as long as she follows their code. However if they're to be married, I doubt that is what she will be doing."

"Then what does it mean?"

"I don't know anymore with that girl, but rest assured my bloodline is safe."

Goten paused in confusion. "How do you figure?"

Vegeta smirked, his eyes gleaming. "Just something I can count on."

* * *

><p>"Bra? Is that you?!" Bulma shrieked, causing Malika to wench from the volume.<p>

"Yes.. Sort of."

"Huh? Sort of?"

"My name is Malika, now."

There was a long silence on the phone. "...Oh."

She sighed, "I.. just don't remember a whole lot."

"Baby, did something happen to you? Did you hit your head on something-?"

"No, no. Nothing like that. How long have I been out here, in Space?"

"Oh gosh, I guess a week or more. Why?"

She took in a breath and closed her eyes, not knowing if she wanted to know the truth or not. "Was there anything in my system.. before I left Earth?"

"Um.." Bulma thought about it for a second before returning with, "Oh! I believe your brother's potion got on you somehow. Your ki was detectable according to Goten. You were very violent."

"Violent..?"

"Yeah you went through a lot, Bra- Sorry. Malika?"

She laughed, "Yes. Malika. Well thank you for your information. That's about all I can absorb right now. I'm sure I'm remember something eventually."

"Okay... If you need something, let me know. I'm still your mother, honey. After everything."

"Thank you," Was all she could think to say. They hung up and Malika stared off, trying to exercise what she had just been told.

* * *

><p>Unfortunately, she was too focused on their conversation to become aware of the eavesdropping figure behind the door.<p>

"Well, what now?" Goten asked after pacing Vegeta's control room of his ship fifty times, giving the Prince a growing migraine. He glared at the demi-Saiyan.

"Go occupy yourself elsewhere. I have shit to do."

He sneered over at Vegeta, "What, transport more kidnapped hookers?"

"What do you take me for, half-breed? I simply provide entertainment to the highest bidder. It's all I can do for now until I find a planet to indulge with."

"Indulge, huh?"

"Destroy. Incinerate. Implode. Purge. There are too many names for it to choose from and indulge just sounds.. exciting."

Goten shook his head. "Vegeta, aren't you a little old for this?"

"No one asked you. Don't start harping like your mother."

"Don't talk about my family. I've suffered enough as it is."

"Oh, that's right." Vegeta's lips curled into a maniacal grin. "You hid in a cave with your niece for ten years. That must have been a blast.."

"Yes, enthralling. But I never gave up on her. Not until I had no choice."

"So it's permissible for my daughter to inadvertently kill your niece, deranged as she was, but I cannot kill off meaningless wastes of Space?"

"Quit acting like you're Majin again. Did he brainwash you too?"

Vegeta chuckled darkly. "Even when he tried, I was still in control. Soon you'll learn too, the importance of not letting those trivial emotions impede your path to your true potential, your fate."

"So, it's your fate to sell Space vagina in a world of loneliness?"

"Heh. Solitude is preferable to chasing a now engaged and practically comatose woman who can't even recognize you."

"She will. Count on that."

Goten left the Prince, who walked over to the large window outlooking the passing universe and sighed, trying to stifle anything conjured by those intrusive questions.

* * *

><p>"Malika? Are you okay?" The enigmatic Uub asked from behind her. Without her awareness, she had been lost in thought, looking off into the dim distance of the bedroom the next day. Seeing that look of immense torment in that man's eyes had set her off into a deep trance somehow.<p>

"Oh, yeah," She snapped out of it to save face. "I'm fine. Thank you."

He took in her forced smile but with a skeptical glance. "Okay. Well if you need anything let me know. Lunch is about to be served soon, and.. I want to show you something after. It's a... treat."

She nodded, not even knowing what to expect with that one. When he left the room, she returned to her inner thoughts, trying to conjure something about what was really going on in her head. There was nothing for her to turn to for a reference to this Bra she had heard about. No pictures, video, nothing. Frowning, she tried to push it away. Her father was so indifferent to her that she didn't even feel any pang of familiarity towards him either.

Then it occurred to her that she must have had something on her when she was captured by Uub. She decided to look around since the guards were already made aware of their sudden engagement and wouldn't bother to question her. And if they did, she'd give them a piece of her mind, if she could muster enough of it as foggy as it felt.

After peeking into some corridors and dark rooms, she opened a large door into what looked like a closet of some sort. There were dozens of different artifacts from what must have been other girls involved with Uub. Necklaces, identification cards, and clothing were strewn about. After shuffling she came across a necklace that flashed in the bright light of the closet and it crossed her teal, searching eyes instantly.

She knew this necklace.

What struck her was that it didn't feel as if it came from the man who had the inital outburst. She felt like it was from someone else, a long time ago..

"What are you doing in here, Malika?"

She jumped. It was just a guard. She swallowed and composed her expression from being startled to humored. "Oh, I just couldn't find Uub and so I looked in here and this necklace caught my eye-"

"Well, the master is looking for you. Please join him in the dining area."

She nodded curtly, her eyes lowering to a scowl after he left. Snatching the necklace, she shoved it in the pocket of her newly pressed slacks which were not as prisoner-looking as the clothes she saw on the floor in Uub's bedroom. When she approached the entrance, she overheard his voice in a frustrated growl.

"I told you, she IS already stronger than me even IF there was something hindering her ki before... Yes, I detected it but not until last night when she went cavewoman on me! .. Alright, just send it and I will report back to you soon. Okay, she's coming so I must go... Yes, she's fine. Alright, bye."

She heard a beep, signalling the end of what must have been a call. She had a good feeling he had been talking about her and couldn't ignore the suspicious pang inside of her that something else was transpiring without her knowledge. Tucking the tidbit of the conversation in the corner of her fast-paced mind, she walked through the entrance and greeted her new fiance with a sweet smile.

"You rang?" She asked coyly.

"Yes. Dinner." He held a firm grin on his face as if the conversation she overheard had never happened. Without a word, she sat down on the opposite end of the table and was served a foreign delicacy of an assortment of meats and other things she couldn't even identify.

"So.. About this surprise?" She began.

"Oh.." He smirked at her, his chocolate eyes flashing with a hint of malice. "That is for AFTER dinner."

"Will you be having me as dessert again?" She asked matter-of-factly, almost causing him to choke on his food.

"Um.. Not exactly, but it will be fun. Hopefully for both of us."

His reply added another layer of dread to her already forming suspicion. Could she really trust him?

"Do not fret, dear Malika. It will not be anything torturous." Then he added after momentarily pausing, "At least not painfully."

Taking in a big breath, she decided she was no longer appetized. The servant took her half-eaten plate as she felt a wave of butterflies swarm the pit of her stomach. Her brain felt fried from all the information she had attempted to absorb, as well as all the questions revolving around the information that eluded her.

Uub finished his meal soon after her and stood when the servant took his plate. After nodding curtly at the servant, his eyes reached hers in a mysterious gaze that she couldn't read. He led her to a room far from his that was padlocked with a code that he punched in with his tan fingers. Trepidation filled her as she walked in, her eyes widening at what she saw.

"Welcome.. To my playground."

* * *

><p>Bwahaha. Kind of short but I only got one review last time and I want to update soon or I'll put it off and get scrambled eggs with my daily life. Please feel free to voice any confusion or feedback. Very appreciated!<p>

Oh and I did change my nickname. I've been Jckash03 since 2004 so I grew tired of it. Thank you all for reading!

~Nicolesque


	12. The Playroom

No. He would not accept this. He felt the same insurmountable wave of rage and adrenaline he did on Earth every single time he chased her to bring about either justice or protection for her and Earth. And now, it would be both. And then some.

He didn't care what Vegeta said. He didn't care about the guards. He didn't even care if there were casualties.

See, the cruel difference between him and his father Goku, was he was a lot more vengeful and stoic in his pursuit of justice. If there was no death or injury involved, it wouldn't have enough of a cause to go for anyway, right?

After so much suffering and watching so many people he had once known and love just vanish from existence... He couldn't take it anymore. Even if it meant more died, he couldn't stand around and let another person pass.

Especially if it was Bra.

* * *

><p>Malika's eyes scanned the elaborate room, its visually striking atmosphere and the sharp aromas entwining to shock her into a dizzying haze. Never before had she seen such an array of sexual tools and toys meant to not only enhance one's orgasm, but to literally take it to an entirely different level of stimulus. Sure, she had caught a nauseating glimpse of a similar looking object in her mother's bottom drawer..<p>

But she had never seen anything like THIS before.

She felt her throat contract in a tiny gulp of trepidation at what this implied for their night together, or any night in the future at all. Sure, he had brought her to an astronomic orgasm the night before, but this... She was almost frightened by the concept of how her body would be in complete control of this man.

That very same man brought his mouth to her ear as her eyes were fixated on one of the various instruments hanging from the ceiling, "That, my dear, is called the Vaginaxle. Would you prefer an explanation or a demonstration..?"

She spun around to face him, her face flushed with indignation. "Are you serious? I mean, I know we are now engaged but I don't know if I'm ready for thi-"

"Stop."

Suddenly, she felt her mouth go mute. Seeing his glazed, chocolate orbs piercing into hers, she somehow felt the compulsion to obey him. Not out of compliance, but it felt relieving in a peculiar fashion, as if she wanted to see what he would say. And do.

"Now Malika, this is nothing to get ready _for._ There is literally nothing in this universe to prepare you for what you are about to experience. The only thing you need to do is relax, and let me. Okay?"

Her eyes narrowed slightly, "Let you.. what?"

His lips curled in a slight smirk, "Everything."

* * *

><p>He didn't know exactly why he was going after her. He was so used to the chase, the thrill of rescuing her for the tireless, umpteenth time. Maybe he had gotten too used to being Pan's keeper that he just couldn't shake the role.<p>

More than anything, he couldn't shake her. Not at all.

He felt so invested, so enthralled by her in so many unfamiliar and head-spinning ways that he hadn't had any time to even piece together what he felt for her. She was always spinning out of his vision, slipping from his grasp, or being claimed by yet another entity that put her in danger to herself and everyone else.

Flashes of her face went through his mind's eye as he raced to locate her. The potion had diminished enough that he could feel just a minuscule crumb of her ki. But that was enough, that was all he needed to gravitate to her once again. He saw her with that glint of helpless yet determined pierce in her cerulean orbs that made him want to kill whatever made her so vulnerable while holding her back from destroying herself even more.

Only, it was just so difficult. So strenuous, and even Goten didn't think he could have that much stamina.

But what else could he do?

Suddenly, he froze. Her ki had went from a crumb to an overwhelming torrent of energy reaching through her signal. He cringed at the reason for said spike and found himself accelerating.

* * *

><p>So there she was. Bound to a crucifix made of rope that held her up by her arms and legs, the rope encircling her at her knees holding her legs apart. She found herself completely at the naked mercy of her elusive companion whose intentions were still a very tantalizing mystery to her.<p>

Her squinting eyes peered around, hardly recognizing her whereabouts in the playground surrounding her because of the dizzying torture. She felt full. Very full.

"Ah... My darling, you're still here."

"Hm... So mind telling me what is.. h-happening-"

Her cliche question got interjected by her sharp intakes of breath following the insertion of multiple phallus-shaped objects into her core. Her back immediately arched, that fullness rolling around inside her as she got possessed by the horribly intense pulsating... Then something began to vibrate onto the hood of her clitoris, and she felt done for.

Only.. He took it away, sending her climax to a crashing halt.

"Oh it won't be so easy, Malika."

"Please..."

"Then you will deem me by my rightful title."

"Yes..? Tell me then," She tried to muster a forceful tone that only came out breathing and needing.

"Master."

Her glazed eyes opened, confusion swirling with the anticipation. "I-I don't think s- AHHH!"

There it was again, the beautiful vibrations echoing throughout her throbbing gem. Her mouth gaped open in a surprised gasp, her eyes glistening with a pre-orgasmic melt that formed a smirk on his dark features. And just as sudden, he removed it once again.

Being so close to that eternal release and the pressure of the fullness pushing into her cervix, she regarded him with the look of a shameful puppy with so much want in her eyes that made her blistfully betray her own pride in the next millisecond without even a second thought.

"Yes.. Master"

As soon as the vibrations resumed into her sorely teased mound, she cried out and felt her body convulse into an even more ethereal level of pleasure that she felt like she had flown out of her own body. The pressure between her legs built to a rapturous high, and she felt her body stiffen in the pinnacle of her roaring orgasm.

Suddenly, the doors swung open just as she released an arching stream of her glorious satisfaction in its opener's direction.

* * *

><p>Yes I know it's short. But um.. I feel the ending is epic in itself and I would just like to upload something for once and not leave it on my desktop for weeks! (SORRY)<p>

But in the meantime I will say I think about it and have written so many notes on all these great ideas for the storyline [still kindof building haha ALWAYS] so in the end, the wait is worth it for a better story!

Aside from my constant need for over preparation, I hope you all are having a fantastic summer. I know I am when I write about all this naughtiness! [hi mom]

Alright no more parenthesis, thanks for reading and please review I LOVE THOSE [:


End file.
